


Those Four Words

by tyrusexpectations



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusexpectations/pseuds/tyrusexpectations
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is the typical nerdy boy who loves writing short novels, fanfics, poems, etc, his inspiration is the complicated relationships of his friends, Andi Mack, and Buffy Driscoll. [...]By another part, TJ Kippen is a popular sporty boy who is one of the most history enthusiasts in the whole Shady Side, he is also a fan of doing sketches of everything, a dog, a tree, a bird or a person. [...]Things turn different after Tj decides to start reading the fanfic that has everyone excited, after loving every chapter of it he decides to send an anonymous ask to the writer via Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my terrible English.

_Cyrus Goodman is the typical nerdy boy who loves writing short novels, fanfics, poems, etc, his inspiration is the complicated relationships of his friends, Andi Mack, and Buffy Driscoll. Cyrus loves writing but also he loves photography, he has a long collection of photos of the people he finds interesting, beautiful, intelligent and sometimes he takes pictures of guys with potential to be his crush, that never ends well. At some point being eighteen and never had a boyfriend before it's something that is always hunting his mind, just because of the fact that his friends already had more than two relationships and he just had one, with one girl before realized that he was gay, and he was thirteen, makes him feel a little uncomfortable._

_By another part, TJ Kippen is a popular sporty boy who is one of the most history enthusiasts in the whole Shady Side, he is also a fan of doing sketches of everything, a dog, a tree, a bird or a person. As a sporty popular guy, he is always invited to a bunch of parties, he goes to basketball games with his best friend Amber, just a typical nineteen-year-old._

_Things turn different after Tj decides to start reading the fanfic that has everyone excited, after loving every chapter of it he decides to send an anonymous ask to the writer via Tumblr._

* * *

 

-Chapter one- 

**Cyrus POV**

  
I'm on my way to Buffy's work, we are going to eat together and see Andi in The Spoon, I'm walking fast and hoping to get a connection to any wifi, I need to update my fanfic, I'm a day late and I'm really proud of this chapter, I have too many readers and they are so sweet with the comments. Anyways, I keep walking until I get to see Buffy with some people, customers, I assume, we both smile when we see each other. Buffy starts to talk about Marty, something I don't hear because I'm too busy in my mind, I was happy in my mind, I was looking for some ideas to add to the next chapter but something starts feeling like a storm. It was Buffy.

"Hey, Cyrus!" she yells "I'm talking to you, what happens?" 

"Uhm what? Uhm nothing, nothing, I was uhm, nothing"

Someone touches my shoulder, it's Andi, who has a really big smile.

"Hey, guys!" she sings, it's pretty weird when she sings, so something important happened. 

"What happened?" Buffy took the words from my mouth, that was exactly what I was going to say. 

"What? Why you say that?" 

" Uhm because you sang, you never do that" I give her that questioning look. She knows very well what look. 

"I'm just happy" she smiles "Is that a crime?" 

"No, of course not," says Buffy while she walks directly on The Spoon.

We go to our table, yeah, we have a table, The Spoon is our place. Andi and Buffy are talking about boys, but not about boys they find attractive, like new crushes for them, they talk about boys they find attractive for me. I just smile at them and check my phone, my mom sent me a couple of messages. Since I came out she was trying to be a cool mom, always asking me if there were any new guys. I just have one word for that: awkward. 

It's not a secret that I'm gay but it gets pretty annoying when everybody starts looking me a boyfriend. Andi is always saying things about some of Walker's friends, she's like a younger version of my mother. Nothing good. 

We don't stay too much time in The Spoon, we have more plans, so we just eat the baby taters and drink the milkshakes fast, what can I say? We just have fun. We leave the place and start walking, feeling the fresh air, the sun and hear the birds, there's nothing more magical, except for winter of course.

"So, Cyrus what plans you have for Friday night?" Says Buffy while we stop to see some craft stuff for Andi. 

"Actually nothing" Yeah nothing, I'm just going to spend all weekend writing and taking pictures you know the usual. 

"Wanna go to a party?" 

"A party? What party?" 

"Marty is throwing a party, I thought Buffy told you," says Andi before walking to another table with even more craft stuff. I swear this girl loves more crafts than she loves herself or puppies. 

"That's what I was telling you and you ignored me" 

"I didn't ignored you, I was just thinking" 

"In a guy?" 

"What? No!" 

"Cyrus if there's a guy you can tell us" Andi touches my hair.

"Girls I'm serious, there is no one, ok? NO ONE" 

"If you say so," 

"Uhm, about the party" Buffy changes the topic fast, she's always like that. I'm sure they have a plan or something, it's just the way they are acting. "You're coming, right?" 

"Yeah I'll go"

A Friday night party at Marty's house, yeah I was totally in for that, I mean, he's cool and he's Buffy's something, no one knows if they're a couple or not.

We're on our way to the cinema, there's Grease playing, just one of my favorite movies ever, the T-Birds are always something great to see, you know what I'm saying. Do you ever feel that satisfaction of hearing Danny Zuko sing?, ' _Greased Lighting_ ' and ' _You're The One That I Want_ ' are everything I live for, but Kenickie it's pretty amazing too, like dude why don't you sing more?. 

We actually had so much fun. And I totally forgot about update my fanfic, how that happened? 

Andi and Buffy are talking about the party, about what to wear, who's coming and all those things, useless things if you asked me.

"Cyrus" Andi grabs my phone "What are you doing?" she checks my phone. OH.MY.GOD.MY.TUMBLR.

* * *

**TJ POV**

  
Amber is talking with Lester, Reed and some other guys that I never have seen in my life, everyone is talking about a huge party on Friday. I started reading a really cool fanfic that Lester recommend me a few weeks ago, we are big fans of that fanfic and actually, I think the writer it's so talented. I was reading the newest chapter, or well the last week's chapter, it was supposed to be updated today. Sometimes I think to send some messages to the writer, maybe I can do it someday.

"What are you reading Teej?" I feel how Amber puts her head in my shoulder.

"Uhm nothing, I was just searching something" THE.FANFIC.JESUS.

"You're not searching video games, right?" 

"No Amber" 

"Well, you're coming to the party with me and the guys, right? 

"Maybe I could stay at home listening to Lauren Jauregui" 

"Are you serious? Listen to ' _Expectations_ ' all night?" 

"Ok Amber, I love that song" 

"Well, you could listen to my future wife or..." 

"Or go to the party with you and the guys" 

"It's your decision" 

"I'll go" 

"It's going to be fun, I promise"

Amber starts walking and I follow her, Lester and Reed are a few meters ahead, we're on our way to eat some ice cream, maybe we forgot where my car was, If I'm honest that happens a lot. 

We just keep walking, and talking, Reed is trying to tell jokes but god he's so bad at it, we just laugh for not making him feel bad. Lester starts to talk about how much he loves ice cream and being with us, we're a typical group of four friends who most of the time don't know what are they doing.

Reed is hugging Amber and Lester is playing with her hair, tomorrow is her birthday so she's getting a lot of attention right now, that's what she deserves. What I'm doing? Well, I'm reading the fanfic, that amazing fanfic.

"TJ Kippen for the love of God, can you block your phone for at least two minutes?" says Reed right to my face, it's like he was about to kiss me. DUDE.JUST.STAY.AWAY.FROM.ME. 

"First of all Reed, go away from my face, and in the second place it's all Lester's fault" 

"Now is my fault? What?" 

"Yeah you send me this, and now I'm kind of obsessed" 

"Man please" Lester is starting to laugh "What happens? Do you love the writer or the story? Do you want to kiss the writer or something like that?" 

"Don't be ridiculous" I roll my eyes. Well, maybe.   
  
Finally, I'm in my room, making all these stories about meeting this writer, I can't believe what I'm about to do, I'm just going to send the writer an anonymous ask, is that a great idea?

* * *

**Cyrus POV**

  
We're at Buffy's house for a sleepover, yeah, we still do that.

I finally update my fanfic and, surprise!, I have an ask on my Tumblr, yeah that's not as usual as I want but I'm happy every time I see some of those bad guys. 

' _ **Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm loving every chapter, and I recently started to read your poems and GOD THEY'RE SO GOOD, sorry for yelling, is it weird if I say that I might have a little crush on you? Love, Your secret admirer**_ '

What does that mean? Someone has a crush on me, well, a little crush on me, but that's still a crush, I hope that it's not a girl. But that's not what I need to be thinking right now, I mean, what I'm going to answer?. This person is waiting for an answer, and I don't have any idea of what I'm going to say, how many times someone just writes something like that? Expressing feelings, well, this person didn't express a lot of feelings in the ask, but it's still a kind of confession. OH.GOD.THIS.IS.SO.DIFFICULT.

I see Buffy and Andi eating some cookies and laughing, they look so cute and happy, they are talking about some funny things that happened to Walker yesterday. The point here is that Andi likes him, they're really similar, how two people can be like them? I mean Andi is so artsy and Walker too, but If I'm honest crafts are not my thing. 

Now about my ' _secret admirer_ ', what I'm going to answer?. I have some ideas. 

"Cyrus, are you going to eat with us? You're just looking" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just listening to all those things Walker did" I laugh and smile at them. 

"He's so uhm..." 

"Stupid sometimes," says Buffy 

We all laugh, having them in my life it's so good, it always feels like even if they don't know what's happening, they give me the answer.

* * *

**TJ POV**

  
I already sent the ask, and I feel like a truck is follow my steps, my heart is beating so fast, calm down TJ, act cool, I don't even know the name of this person and I already have a crush on this person? Maybe the writer is scared? I mean how many times someone anonymous sends you an ask telling you that they might have a little crush on you? Poor guy, he must be scared, well if he is a guy, maybe is a girl, which it's not that great, everyone, for everyone I mean my friends, knows that I'm gay. How many possibilities are that the writer is a guy? Something inside me says ' _TJ the writer is a guy_ ', you know like a gay radar or instinct. 

I check my phone, again, nothing, I just have some messages of Reed asking me if I know where is Marty's house. Marty is known for throwing the best parties, all the people I know call him ' _Marty from the party_ ' or ' _Mr. The Party_ ', I don't know if they actually like calling him like that or if no one knows his last name. He is a nice person, he's the 'something' of a girl I know, I actually don't know her name but everyone knows her, she's always doing funny stuff with her friends and Marty at the parties, while my group of friends is just the ' _popular group_ ' at the parties, everyone talks to us, dance with us, everyone knows us. But Marty is the coolest person we know, and he's so nice, and no, I don't like him in that way.

What I was talking before? Oh yeah, I still have no answer and I feel a little disappointed but I'm not losing hope. 

I block my phone and close my eyes while Lauren Jauregui, Amber's future wife, sings in my earphones, just the kind of night I was expecting to have, did I mention that I love ' _Expectations_ ' so much?. I was about to fall in sleep but my music stops, Reed is calling me.

"What happened?" 

"Dude you didn't reply to my message"

"I was going to reply" 

"Why I don't believe you TJ?"

"Reed ask Amber about Marty's house" I sit in my bed "Actually I don't know why you ask if Marty is our kind of friend" 

"It's for a girl who wants to go to the party, you know that I'm pretty bad with directions"

"You win, I'm gonna send you the stupid direction, now let me hear something beautiful and not your voice" 

I hang up the phone and send the direction to Reed, I check again my Tumblr and... still nothing.

* * *

**Cyrus POV**

  
"Well, Cyrus, now your turn, truth or dare?" 

"I don't want to play that"

"Cyrus please!" says Andi while she was laying on the floor.

"Truth" 

"Have you went on any dates recently?" asks Buffy with a suspicious smile. 

"You have to be kidding, of course not, I don't know too many guys" 

"Horrible" 

"Awful," says Andi, she's drinking water now.

"Yeah I think so" 

"Yeah" 

"Ok I can't with this anymore" Andi stands up. "Cyrus, we have options for you" she smiles. 

"No, no, no, no, I already had this conversation with my two moms, I don't want any dates ok? At least not in that way"

They both don't touch the topic again. I lay in the floor thinking what to answer to this person. Andi is making some craft stuff for us, Buffy is reading a sports magazine and I'm writing on my phone, yeah I finally know what to answer, but I don't know if it's right. 

We have our good hair crew t-shirts, we're listening to music and dancing, they love to dance by another part I'm not the biggest fan of dancing. Once I was in a dance class, It was a nightmare, and it was painful, very painful. I still hear the voice of the teacher ' _Come on Cyrus!_ ' ' _You can Cyrus!_ ' ' _Not in that direction Cyrus!_ ' ' _Cyrus!_ ' ' _Cyrus!_ ' ' _Cyrus!_ '.

"Cyrus!" 

"Cyrus!" 

Oh, wait the last part was actually Andi and Buffy. 

"What? What? What? What happened?" 

Now I get it, I was sleeping. 

"What time is it?" I ask, my eyes are still closed. 

"Three a.m." whispers Andi. 

"What the..." I open my eyes "Are you two crazy?" 

"We heard something" Buffy whispers this time.

"And?" I close my eyes again.

"Come on let's go to investigate" 

"Uhm I don't think so" I open my eyes again. "Maybe it's your mom, Buffy" 

"Yeah, because my mom loves to make noises at three a.m." 

"I can't believe what you girls make me do at three a.m." I stand up and grab my phone, Buffy and Andi are behind me holding hands, we're walking downstairs and there's again a noise, I wish I could say that I'm not scared but man scared is a really short word. We keep walking until Andi mentions that we should go back and pretend to be sleeping, Buffy tells her that we are already here and that we are not cowards, I just stay in silent, Andi and I share worried looks but keep walking, Buffy takes the lead now, nothing new she's the bravest person I know, now I'm holding Andi's hand, we're following Buffy and she has that determined look.   
We're finally close to the noise, but for our luck, it's just a cat.

"A cat? Are you serious?" says Buffy putting her hands in her face. 

"I told you that we should go back" Andi sits in the grass. 

"Maybe it's missing" I hold the cat. 

"Look, here says who's the owner of the cat" Andi grabs something from the grass. "Who's TJ Kippen? Is a neighbor of yours Buffy?" 

"I actually don't know, what's the name of the cat?" 

"Simon" 

"Who names their cat ' _Simon_ '?" I say confused.

"TJ Kippen"

"What we do now? Is there a phone number or direction?" asks Buffy.

"Uhm no" 

"Well, tomorrow we ask your mom Buffy, now we need to sleep seriously," I start walking with the cat in my arms, we walk upstairs on our way to Buffy's room, and in less than two minutes I'm sleeping again. I'm so grateful for that. 

* * *

**TJ POV**

  
It's six a.m., and my mom wakes me up to tell me that Simon is not in the house, that cat can be cute and all you want but damn, it can just disappear for days and come back like it was just five minutes. My mom starts to ask the neighbors if they saw our cat, I get in my car and drive just some blocks ahead to ask someone about Simon if there's someone out at six a.m., I see a couple, I get out of my car and walk directly to them.

"Hey!" I wave my hands "Hey, good morning" 

"Good morning young man," says the woman, her husband just smiles. 

"I was just passing by, wondering if you have seen my cat" 

"A cat? Maybe that was the noise last night my dear" he touches the shoulder of his wife. 

"Maybe it was"

"It was here? I seriously need Simon to be back"

"Simon?" she asks. 

"Yeah, that's my cat's name" 

Three persons interrupt us, two girls and a guy, wait a minute I know one of the girls, she's the something of Marty.

"Mom we need to talk"

"Buffy I'm in the middle of something right now"

Well, now she has a name, hello Buffy.

"It's important, last night..."

"Actually it was three a.m.," says the girl with short hair.

"Yeah, thanks Andi" she dedicates her a look. Also, hello Andi. "The point is that a cat was in the backyard and..."

"A cat! How wonderful!" says Buffy's mom. "Maybe is your cat" 

"I hope so" I smile at her. "Where's the cat?" I say to Buffy this time. 

"Cyrus!" she says to the guy next to Andi. Hello Cyrus, nice name. "Go get the cat" 

Cyrus leaves and returns with the cat, and yes, that's my cat, that's Simon. 

"Thank you so much, my mom was really worried" I smile at Cyrus when he gives me Simon, he smiles me back, everyone looks happy that Simon is with me, but I think that they're happy because they don't have to take care of my cat.

I walk right to my car with Simon in my arms, we both get in the car, now I'm in my way back to my house, my mom screams of happiness when she sees Simon with me, I left them in the living room, I walk to my room and sit in my bed, I check my phone, I have a couple messages of my friends, I check my Tumblr and... finally what I was waiting for, the writer answered my anonymous ask.

' _ **Thank you anon, I don't know if is that normal but it's ok, at least someone likes me! Love, Bylerspotter.**_ '

Should I send another ask? I don't know, the only thing that I'm pretty sure is that I'm the happiest right now.

* * *

**Cyrus POV**

  
We are having breakfast, Buffy's mom is telling us that we made a huge mistake when we went to see what the noise was, we just stay quiet, we don't have too much to say. We leave to Buffy's room, Andi takes a polaroid from where I slept.

"Cyrus are you serious?"

  
"What?" I say confused. I pass a lot of the time confused.

  
"You took a picture of the cat?" Andi makes that expression. I called it ' _The Andi Mack expression_ '.

  
"Wait, what?" says Buffy trying not to laugh.

  
"It was a cute cat" I raise my eyebrows "You know that I love taking pictures, I have a collection!"

Andi and Buffy laugh, we start playing truth or dare again, I seriously don't understand these two. Andi chooses dare and now she's going to call Marty just to tell him something 'funny' because Buffy doesn't see the funny in it, I don't know if Andi is happy or scared but now Buffy has a date with Marty on Saturday, who goes on a date the day after a party? All I can imagine is Buffy and Marty looking like crap. Oh no Cyrus don't laugh, it's a dangerous moment. Buffy follows Andi, who is running like her life depend on it and actually, her life depends on it because Buffy keeps yelling "I'm gonna kill you, Andi Mack". Buffy and Andi end talking about the date with Marty, they make a cute couple, they're both attractive, yeah I just say that Marty is attractive but I don't like him in that way. Andi gives us the stuff she was making for us last night, I hug her, she's the cutest, she's always making us beautiful things and all I do is use their relationships to write fanfics, oh my god I'm a terrible friend or am I not? I actually write some cute stuff, a lot of cute stuff, I made their relationships more cute with my writing, and if I'm honest I don't have a lot of readers, so, I'm a good friend right?. 

Buffy starts talking about Marty and Andi about Walker, I'm just listening to them, I don't have anyone to talk about, and my recent ' _secret admirer_ ' it's not an option. For one hour I have to listen about how cool, funny and amazing is Marty and his hair, thanks Buffy, by another part I have to listen for the same hour about how kind, friendly and beautiful is Walker and his art. When they finally stop I check my Tumblr to see what's new, I have another ask, yes, it's from my ' _secret admirer’_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick lately, this is the best I wrote, it's too simple and a little nonsense, sorry.
> 
> Excuse my terrible English.

**Cyrus POV**

  
_**'Do you want to make me cry? I loved the newest chapter!, I guess you're a hopeless romantic right? And I bet that more people like you! Maybe not in the way I like you, my way it's special. Love, Your secret admirer.'** _

Honestly, I'm enjoying the anonymous asks, this person it's really sweet. PLEASE.BE.A.GUY.PLEASE.BE.A.GUY.PLEASE.

What should I answer this time? This person is taking the time to read something I wrote and send me asks about it, plus, and tell me that this person likes me in a special way. Yes, I can't help, I love romance, this feels like a movie. Am I in ' _A Cinderella Story_ '?

"I need to go to work guys," says Buffy. "That means that you should go"

"What are we going to do today Cy?" asks Andi smiling.

"Uhm, maybe we could go to Buffy's work and wait for her" we both dedicate Buffy a 'puppy' look.

"No" she keeps a straight face. "Why don't you go out with Walker?" she tells to Andi. "And take Cyrus with you"

"I don't know, why don't you take Cyrus with you?"

"Andi I'm going to work"

"Wait" I interrupt them. "I feel like a child, you two are not my parents" I laugh. "You go to work," I tell to Buffy. "And you go out with Walker," I tell to Andi. "I'll go to my house or go to eat some ice cream" I smile at them. "Now let's go, we have things to do"

I'm on my way to get some ice cream, I actually don't know what I'm going to do later, maybe I can take some pictures, I need new ones, there's a couple that looks really cute, oh, there's a dog, but the trees look so great, and those kids, they are having so much fun, maybe I should start with the flowers. I wonder what are the girls doing right now? Maybe Buffy is a little bored, I mean, her work is cool, but they don't have too many customers. By another part, Andi is probably painting with Walker, I just start to think that I need more friends.

I start walking while I'm eating my ice cream, I can see how everyone is doing diverse things, for some reason there's a lot of couples and I'm feeling lonely, just a bit, but like a miracle, Andi appears with Walker right in front of me, well not that close, you know what I mean.

They're giggling and I sincerely don't know why, but it just took a few seconds to notice that a puppy it's eating my ice cream. Great, amazing, just what I needed. They're closer this time, they both are smiling at me and, of course, I smile back at them.

"I really hope that your ice cream wasn't that delicious," says Andi looking at the puppy.

"You can ask this little friend if you want to know" I keep smiling, why be mad? Puppies are adorable. "Hello Walker"

"Hey, Cyrus, who's your ice cream friend?" he smiles. Well, I can see what Andi sees on him, he's really nice, and his smile is dreamy. Good job Andi.

"Honestly, I don't know" I can notice their hands, yeah, they were painting.

"So, Cyrus," says Andi. "Do you want to join us? We're going to The Spoon"

"Without Buffy?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's working"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that," I say a little confused by my own words. Man, I'm always confused, but begin confused for something that I said it's pretty new.

Just like magic, because I don't recall when I said that I was going with them, we're on our way to The Spoon, this is going to be fun, I'm just going to be the third wheel, but that's ok, that happens a lot.

* * *

 

**TJ POV**

My new ask is a little risky, but, what's life without risk?

I'm on my way to Amber's house, we're going to celebrate her birthday, I made her a sketch, I hope she likes it, well I bought her some makeup too and I wrote a birthday card with Reed and Lester, the card it's too great, too funny, we are actually geniuses. Also, I'm going to do in a drawing for the woman who had Simon in her house last night, I'm going to draw her, her husband and her daughter, I just can't decide if it's a great idea to add her daughter's friends, why I don't use their names? Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus, just like the first three letters of the alphabet, that's curious.

Reed and Lester are waiting in the same place as usual; when they see my car it seems like they see the most beautiful thing in the world, I'm going to be honest, my car is too old and awful, but when they open the door everything makes sense, it's too cold, but these idiots are dressed like they were on the beach in the sunniest day. They get into the car fast and close the door.

"Dude it's freezing," says Reed while he was putting the belt on.

"I know" I inspect his clothes again, this time closer. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I look amazing, right?" he winks.

"You look like..."

"An idiot," says Lester in the backseat. "I can't believe you messed up my clothes Reed"

"We look great" Reed makes an expression a little, well, too Reed.

"What happened to your clothes?" I ask Lester.

"Well, Reed went for some coffee, and you can imagine what happened later man"

"Well, it was Lester's fault," Reed is looking at him through the mirror. "You wanted that coffee"

"Yeah, but I wanted to drink the coffee, I never said that I wanted you to say something so stupid to the waiter"

"Who found the new clothes?"

"I don't know why I'm friends with you two guys," I shake my head and smile at them.

They stop fighting, and Lester asks me about the new chapter of the fanfic, maybe that was a mistake. I mean, I loved the chapter so much, I even sent an ask to the writer again, just like the other time, trying to flirt via Tumblr I think, but for Reed, I'm so sorry for him, but I'm going to talk about the fanfic the whole road. Shady Side is not that big, that's a good and bad thing; good because Amber's house is too near, but it's bad because I need more than seven minutes to talk about the chapter. It's a kind of lucky day for Reed, he's not going to hear me more time.

We are finally outside Amber's house, and Reed sends her a message.

' _We're here! and we're waiting_ '

Amber appears, and she looks different, I mean more than just friends going to eat somewhere in celebration for her birthday looks like she was getting ready to go to a party, and the only party I have knowledge is Marty's party in two days.

"Hey, guys" she smiles. Amber looks great, she looks exactly like a celebrity.

"Happy birthday to our queen!" we say at unison.

"We have cool presents for you, your highness," says Reed doing something like a strange reverence.

"Let's go, we'll take you to the restaurant you want," says Lester while he opens the door.

She gets in the car and smiles thanking us.

"Where do you want to go?" asks Reed.

"The Spoon! I haven't been there in a while"

Actually, none of us have been in The Spoon in months, we're always searching for new places to eat some good food.

* * *

 

**Cyrus POV**

I'm talking about how much I ship Byler to Andi and Walker, but they are actually just confused, and god I almost mention my fanfic a couple minutes ago. I know that I should already tell my friends about my fanfic, and my secret admirer, but I'm not prepared for doing that. Having a long talk about why I write a fanfic or why I didn't told them before, or how amazing is that someone has a crush on me, or if I know who is my secret admirer and all those stuff that I don't want to answer, not yet.

Now Andi is staring at Walker like a freak, a cute one. Walker is just drinking his milkshake trying not to make eye contact with Andi. I'm waiting for someone familiar to appear and save me from this scene. There, there is my savior.

"Hey JB!" I yell when I see Jonah after he opens the door of The Spoon.

"Cyrus! Andi! And the guy who I don't know, hello!" he smiles, the charming smile.

"Jonah, Uhm he's my friend Walker," says Andi introducing Walker.

"Walker? Nice name! I'm Jonah Beck" he sits next to me, thank you, Jonah. "And... what's your last name?" asks Jonah to the dreamy artist, or at least for Andi and him, they both look like 'I.THINK.I.HAVE.A.NEW.CRUSH'

"Brodsky, I'm Walker Brodsky" he smiles at Jonah, actually that smile is different.

After all the 'Hello Jonah' and 'Hello Walker' everything is going great, they're making jokes and laughing. I'm forgetting something important, really important, I haven't replied to my secret admirer's ask. I don't have too many ideas, it's hard to get the perfect answer, I mean, he already has a crush on me, I don't want to mess that.

Did I just say he? What makes me think that this person is a guy? I must be really crazy... or lonely, for some reason I feel like a third wheel, and we're four.

Walker is doing a beautiful drawing in a napkin. I'm not an expert but man, he's too good at drawing, again, heart eyes from Andi and... Jonah? Is that possible, Jonah Beck is impressed in a romantic way? Walker my friend you should come every day with us to The Spoon.

"Cyrus is that the guy we saw earlier?" Andi whispers near to me.

"Uhm I think so" I look back at him, he's with some friends. "Why we care about him?" I say to Andi.

"Well it's the first time I see him here" she is doing ' _The Andi Mack expression_ '. "And we technically live here"

"Uhm maybe he wanted some good food and milkshakes?"

"What are we talking about?" Jonah and Walker whisper at the same time.

I don't know what to say, it's time for the best and the only thing that my brain can think at the moment.

"I was telling Andi about the amazing photo I bought, Mike and Will look so in love in that one"

Jonah and Walker are extremely confused, even Andi is confused. I just save us, I mean, save us from talking about how Buffy and Andi convinced me to go the three of us to investigate a strange noise in Buffy's backyard, and how we found a cat, how I took pictures of the cat, how we found the owner later, and that the owner is right here in The Spoon, sitting with his friends just a couple tables apart, yeah, Andi should be grateful.

* * *

 

**TJ POV**

We're finally in The Spoon, Amber is taking pictures of Reed doing something stupid, he's always doing something stupid I'm not impressed.

Lester is talking about the new chapter, I'm just listening to him, it's funny how he talks about the fanfic and how I talk about the fanfic; he's so calm when he talks about it, and I look like if I was trying to explain a conspiracy theory, huge difference.

While Lester is still talking with me, Amber and Reed order everything, even four pieces of cake, I'm not going to lie, they ordered a lot of food.

"When are you two going finally to stop talking about your fanfic," says Reed trying to put a lot of napkins in his head.

"Never," I say to him.

"Maybe when it's finally over?" says Lester to us.

"What makes you think I'm going to stop talking about it when it's over?"

We all laugh and the food arrives while Reed has two straws on his mouth, the waitress just put the food on our table. Amber laughs of Reed and then she starts eating. Lester grabs some baby taters and turns to talk with me, we're still talking about the fanfic, I almost tell him about the asks I sent to the writer, and the little crush I have on the writer.

When I'm going to tell them? I think I prefer this to be a secret, is better, the asks are my secret, my crush is a secret and the best part, my friends can't make fun of me.

* * *

 

**Cyrus POV**

After saving Andi and me from explaining all the cat situation, Walker invited us to see some of his paintings, In the whole road I thought it was going to be cool, but at this moment, I'm standing here, actually admiring them, they're the most amazing thing I ever seen in my life, this boy has some talent.

You can tell by Jonah's face that maybe he's even more impressed than me right now.

"So, guys, you like my art?"

"Absolutely!" I say to him. "You're really talented"

"You are a genius," says Jonah. "I felt a lot of emotions looking at this one" he smiles.

"Thank you guys" he smiles.

Jonah, Andi, and Walker are talking about every color Walker used on his paintings, actually, Jonah knows what to say, he knows what he's doing. I'm on my phone, checking my Tumblr and answering the anonymous ask courtesy of my 'secret admirer', I'm a little insecure about what I'm writing.

I've been thinking about how it looks my 'secret admirer', is a guy or a girl? Is he or she tall or not? Is he or she older or not? Is a cute guy? I'm begging for him to being a guy. I'm not saying this in a romantic way, of course not, I'm saying this in the most friendly way, I want and I need more friends and who knows? if I ever meet my 'secret admirer' maybe we could be friends or more than friends, like best friends, that's what I meant.

What I was talking before all the mess I made? Yeah, I was talking about the ask, well, I was talking about my answer, it's a pretty cool one, or confusing one, or the worst. Oh, 'secret admirer' you made a bad decision.

* * *

 

**TJ POV**

"We're just four, how you make a party with four people?" says Reed pointing at us.

"Reed please, we don't need a hundred people, we only need each other," says Amber.

Amber is right, we can have a party with just us, that's why we're friends.

"Why you want a party with three boring guys when you have a party in two days with Marty, who is one of the most popular people we know" actually, Reed has a point.

"Then, tell me what are we going to do, because I'm getting a little bored" by another part Amber has a point too.

"We can cook some cookies"

I don't understand how but Reed won, now we are making cookies for Amber and her family. I'm enjoying this, even Amber is enjoying this, she's taking pictures of us and throwing chocolate chips to Reed, let's be honest, he can be annoying sometimes, so he obviously deserves the chocolate chips in his face. I check my phone, maybe my mom sent me some messages, but she didn't, now I'm opening my Tumblr, just to check anything new, like what's new with the writer, the writer is not just talented at writing fanfics, the writer is always making cool posts, he's funny in so many ways. Well if the writer is a guy, in my mind the writer is a guy, in my heart, the writer is a guy, my radar tells me that the writer is a guy.

_**'Is your way special? Definitely. I was waiting for your ask, I hope this becomes more usual. Love, Bylerspotter'** _

That's it, that's my end, I'm deceased, he was waiting for my ask!. Oh God. HE.WAS.WAITING.FOR.MY.ASK.

That's definitely something I can't share with my friends, they don't even know I send him asks, I can feel how my face draws a smile, bad idea brain, bad idea.

"Are you texting with someone interesting?" Amber gives a look over my shoulder.

"What? No!" I block my phone. Oh no my cheeks feel like they're on fire.

"Teej, are you blushing?" Reed grabs my cheeks.

"Don't do that again Reed" I pull apart his hands. "And I'm not blushing... I was just smiling"

"I bet you're reading the chapter again," says Lester while he eats some chocolate chips.

"Teej if there's someone, you can tell us, or at least you can tell me" Amber winks at me.

"You know what?" I leave my phone on the table. "We should bake some muffins, I love muffins" I smile at them. I hope you're happy now writer.

* * *

 

**Cyrus POV**

We're at my house this time, another sleepover.

Buffy came with Andi after the first one ended her turn at the work. I left Andi with Jonah and Walker when I received a message from my dad, it was my turn to help him with the dinner, spaghetti, great choice, but I'm not the best chef. I know my two best friends love the spaghetti night at my house, that's why we're having another sleepover. I love them but having them in my house when I should be writing and dreaming about what could be the next ask from my 'secret admirer' turns things a little uncomfortable.

The girls are talking in my room, I have a couple of ideas of what could be the topic, maybe, Walker and Marty. Buffy doesn't talk too much about him, she only does it when Andi is there, perhaps she feels free to do it, I mean her best friend talks about the guy she likes, yeah I get it, Andi technically encourages her to talk about Marty.

Again, I don't have anyone to talk about or anything to talk about, I'm more the friend who gives their other friends advice related with guys.

"Cyrus," says Andi while she's looking at her plate. "We were talking about how you have no one, I mean you don't have a crush" I was wondering when she was going to tell me something like that.

"What about Jonah?" says Buffy.

"Never" I drink some water.

"And the cat boy? What was his name?" ANDI.ARE.YOU.SERIOUS?

"TJ!" yells Buffy.

"Yeah, he's cute, don't you think so?" Andi, please!

"Why are we talking about this?"

"We want to know if there's something or someone we ignore," says Buffy.

Here's my dilemma I can tell them that there's 'someone' but lying and tell them that I just have seen him in the park or tell them the truth about my 'secret admirer' or tell them that there's no one. In the first case, it's a bad idea, they could go to the park every day just to find who my non-existence crush is, bad idea; in the second case, actually, I can hear all the questions about who is my 'secret admirer' from Tumblr; and finally in the third case everything stays in calm, no questions, no crazy friends who will want to go to the park to see your non-existence crush, yeah, I prefer the last one.

After telling them that there's no one, I decided to check my phone, that was a wrong move, my 'secret admirer' sent me another ask, and now I'm smiling. Cyrus stop. No, Cyrus. Don't smile.

"If there's no one why are you smiling at your phone?" asks Buffy.

Yeah, I'm in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my terrible English.

**Cyrus' POV**

I'm running out of excuses. Great job Cyrus, you had to smile at this exact moment, what I'm going to tell them?. Andi can forget it in an hour, but Buffy, she's not gonna forget my little, HUGE, mistake if I don't tell her something. The only thing I can expect if I don't say something is a "Is your boyfriend again?" every time I pick up my phone, every day, so, I need something good, I know I have something here in my brain, I just need to think a little bit more, why is this happening to me? What a great time Cyrus! Seriously.

"Cyrus!" Buffy screams as she passes her hand in front of my face. I was lost, lost in my thoughts.

"Buffy!" I yell back after reacting. It was unconsciously.

"Why didn't any of you said 'Andi!'" Buffy and I share looks and then laugh. Andi is just smiling. "I needed to do something," says Andi. "It was really weird how you reacted," she tells me.

"Yeah, uhm, I'm sorry, I was thinking about..."

"The person who texted you," says Buffy.

"Can we just not talk about this?"

"No," say both at unison.

"My mom sent something about psychology on our family group" Did I just said the most stupid excuse of all the time? Maybe.

Buffy is still quiet and Andi has a confusing expression. I'm waiting for any of them to say something, Buffy is scaring me, a lot, she never stays quiet for much time; Andi, well, Andi is always making confusing expressions, I don't know who is more confused the most of the time, she or me. Everything stays in silence, Andi looks like she's not confused anymore, Buffy is still quiet, and I'm going crazy, these girls are always talking, even in the most unfortunate moments, even when someone is crying, but in that case is obviously that they are just trying to make you feel better. But at this moment, right here, in my room, they don't say a word, and yeah, I'm worried, not just because of me and my thing, I mean no one would want their friends to get involved in a situation that you don't even know what is about. That's how I feel, I don't have an idea of what is happening, I don't have an idea who is the person and I don't have an idea why I smile when I see an ask with the words "love, Your secret admirer" at the end. Like always I'm confused, but worried at the same time now.

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

"Why is so boring waiting for the muffins?" Reed is looking right at the kitchen.

"Reed just sit down, please," says Amber.

"I can't, I'm starving Amber" Reed walks in our direction. "I want a muffin"

"And I want to punch you in the face the most of the time Reed, but sometimes you just don't get what you want," I respond to him.

"You're really funny, you knew that?" The sarcastic tone of Reed makes everyone dedicate him a disconcerted look.

Only Reed can be sarcastic and make no one laugh, Chandler Bing must be disappointed. I mean, he's a cool guy if you see it from other's perspective but when you see it from us, his friends' perspective, he's just an asshole the most of the time, once he tried to kiss Amber, it was a hilarious moment when she hit him right on the nose and then she told him that she's lesbian. Lester made fun of him for like two weeks, after that event, we all became closer, we're a really great group, we would die for each other, or at least die with each other...or make Reed go first to the war just to see if he tries to do something funny or stupid, with him anything can happen.

The real question here is: Do I need to tell my friends about the writer or not? It's not like we are dating or something, I don't even know the writer's name, we haven't even talk properly, I'm still in the anonymous world, and maybe the writer lives in another part of the world, what are the possibilities that he lives here in Shady Side? Yes, I said he, because for me he's a guy. I've been thinking in tell Amber about this, but then something in my mind says 'Don't do it TJ, not now', maybe that's a problem, how much time I'm going to keep this for myself?

I have a plan, not for telling my friends about this situation, my plan consists of sending the writer, not an anonymous ask, this is better, I'm going to send a message, start a conversation, become friends, you know the usual things, maybe it's a risky plan, but I'm always doing risky plans and never executing them, like not ending the drawing for the family who had Simon last night or starting to teach my friends about the amazing history we have around the world, or teaching Amber how to draw a face so she can impress some girls, and now I'm adding this plan to the long list.

Maybe it's time to actually executing one of my plans, for one of them I mean finish the drawing, they were so nice with Simon, or at least Buffy and her friends, because her mom didn't knew Simon was on her house last night, but who cares? She was nice to me when I asked her about my cat and that's the reason why I started the drawing, so, it's time to continue with it, finish it and give it to them. But for now, I'm waiting for some muffins so we can still celebrate Amber.

"Teej the muffins are ready" Amber appears in front of me. "Let's go or Reed is going to eat all of them" she laughs.  
We walk in the kitchen, and Reed is already trying to eat one while Lester is telling him 'Reed they're still hot'.

Why I'm friends with him?

I'm eating one of these good muffins, they're so delicious, so soft, the chocolate is even more delicious, who could know we are really great bakers uh.

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

I know that at some point I'm going to end telling my friends about everything, and right now I need help, a lot of help, but I'm keeping everything to myself or at least until all becomes a mess. Think about it like: "telling the truth: only in a critical situation" and right now, this isn't a critical situation.

"What are we going to do girls?" They both are quiet, and I'm really, really scared.

"We can talk" Starts Buffy. "You know, without family excuses" She looks at me.

"Weird family excuses" Adds Andi.

"It wasn't an excuse" Lies, lies, Cyrus lies. "I'm telling you the truth" More lies, why I'm lying?

"I'm going to believe you" Buffy drink some juice. "For now" She has that look in her eyes.

All I'm doing now is lying, these days have been weird, and still I haven't answered the ask, because if I took my phone, Buffy is going to tell me something, she doesn't believe me, I know her, we have been friends for our whole lives, she knows what's up, she knows how to read me and that, that really scares me, a lot.

Now if I talk about what I've been thinking about my secret admirer, like where is this person from? What if he lives in Australia or England, but what if he lives right here in Shady Side? I know that's too crazy and kind of impossible, but something inside of me wants that to be a reality, I mean, it would be great, having another friend here, a person that actually understands and appreciates my writing, and someone to tell some spoilers about upcoming chapters, yeah that would be cute and amazing but for now this is only in my mind, it's just a 'what if...' and seriously I just need to think in a better excuse if my friends start suspecting again, I can't tell them the 'my mom sent something about psychology to our family group' and definitely I can't tell them 'oh well I was uhm, I actually was reading the ask of my super secret admirer, I say super secret because you girls don't even know about him... or her, did I forgot to mention that I don't know if is a girl or a boy? Well now you know why I've been so weird lately' is that something that my friends would get? Maybe I need to tell someone else, I can't tell Walker he's more Andi's friend than mine, uhm, what about Jonah? I mean he's a great friend, a good listener when he wants, but if he didn't pay me too much attention is better, but the point is telling the truth, aking for some advice, I can't solve everyone's problems or give advice to the half of Shady Side.

I think, well maybe I really need more friends... or find the critical situation to confess, why I have the feeling of overreacting to this? This is already difficult and strange, I'm going to leave the things just like this, I guess this is the normal situation, and if I'm honest I don't want to find the perfect opportunity or the perfect time.

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

I just made a big decision, I'm going to ask Amber for help, and for help, I mean that I'm going to tell her this thing about the writer, I need her to encourage me to make a move, and for a move, I mean send the message.  
Send a message can be really scary right? Just find the right words, trying to look interesting and all that stuff...and...wait...TJ KIPPEN YOU FORGOT THE DRAWINGGGG.

"Oh my god" Did I just said that? like... out loud?

"What?" asks Amber.

"Uh nothing, it's just this muffin, it's delicious feels like heaven" Crap I said that out loud. Even worst did I just said that the muffin was like heaven?

"Heaven? Dude are you ok?" I can't take him Reed serious when he has almost the whole muffin on his mouth.

"Reed, first finish the muffin, then you can say whatever you want to TJ," says Lester "It's gross to see your mouth full of muffin while you speak" Actually, he was right.

"Sorry?" says Reed kind of offended.

"Yeah Lester's right, it's too gross Reed" Amber trying to make Reed mad is pretty funny to see.

"You all are very judgy persons" Yeah, he was this kind of offended, I say 'kind' because he sounds very sarcastic. "The only person we should tell something is TJ" Ok what? Why me? Fuck you, Reed.

"Why TJ?" Lester asks Reed, very confused, Amber's confused too, I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"He's been distracted" He eats the rest of his muffin.

"Is that a crime?" finally I say some words.

"Maybe" he's begin annoying, it's not new coming from him.

"I'm not saying Reed's right, but he has a point you've been too distracted" are you serious Amber? "It looks like you have a boyfriend or something" Well, not a boyfriend but maybe I could have one with your help girl.

"I'm going to tell you" I'm just looking at Amber, only her. "Just wait until this pair goes to their houses" she's smiling.

"Thank you?" Reed stands up. "It's nice to see that we can help you" he gives a look to the kitchen. "I need another muffin" he walks into the kitchen.

Lester keeps just looking at us, Amber and me, he's maybe suspecting something but I don't know what, I haven't told him about the anonymous asks and I don't think he figured out that the 'secret admirer' is actually me, I mean, he's smart but he's not a detective or a hacker.  
In this exact moment, I don't have an idea of what is happening in my mind, that's why I need Amber, she always knows what is happening it's like she could read my mind, just the things best friends do.

And also in this exact moment, Reed keeps saying that I don't appreciate him or Lester for not telling them what I'm going to tell Amber, and it's ridiculous, these three are my best friends, the thing here is that Amber is one hundred times better than Reed and Lester at giving advice. Once I had a crush on a guy we saw every day in the pizza place, Amber told me to stay calm and keep looking cool and smile just a little at him, but, Reed told me that he was going to take care of everything, the last thing I remember is running away and never, never coming back to the pizza place, never. Later that day, Lester told me after the incident that my crush was actually one of his brother's friends, Reed messed up everything and Lester didn't helped me because it was funny to see me having a crush, and that's how I can only truly trust Amber, she's not going to say something really stupid about me liking boys to my crush or wait until everything is messed up to tell me that she actually knows my crush, that's why she's my only hope to not begin a coward and the best way to tell her about my thing is staying here, at her house, having a sleepover.

"Come on Lester, it's time to leave these two" Lester looks at us and then he stands up to follow Reed.

And I'm finally alone with Amber, now it's time to figure out what I'm exactly going to tell her. It's just not easy to find the right words and definitely, it's hard to explain the whole situation of the secret admirer with the anonymous asks, maybe I can wait an hour or two while I finish the drawing, this drawing.

Amber's parents tell us to go to her room, and that's what we're doing, she's laughing about something a girl sent her and if I'm honest I didn't understand why she was laughing, that wasn't funny.

She opens the door to her room, I'm in love with her room, it's so pretty and definitely screams 'Amber' from everywhere.

"So, what's up?" she sits on her bed. "What you want to tell me?" she is smiling.

"Uhm yeah, that...thing" I sit next to her. "That can wait a little more, I need to finish a drawing" I'm smiling now, I guess smiling is like our code or something.

"What are you drawing?"

"The persons who had Simon last night, they were really nice this morning"

"Well I can wait" she's seeing what I'm drawing. "Or you can still talk while you draw" she puts her hand on her chin.

"I prefer you to wait"

"Then I'll wait" she puts Lauren Jauregui, well, her future wife, and grabs a magazine,

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

"Cyrus I don't want to pass the whole night doing this" Andi was bored, that's obvious.

"Sleeping?" says Buffy a little confused.

"Sleep is what normal people do Andi" I look at her. "And please I don't want another adventure with cats at three a.m"

"But the cat was cute," she says in the softest mode.

"Oh, oh, I know what we can do" Buffy has a really big smile.

"What?" Andi and I ask at unison.

"We can watch movies" she's still smiling.

"Buffy's right..."

"Always" she interrupts Andi.

"Yeah, whatever, which movie we want to watch?" now she's excited.

"Grease?" I already know the answer.

"Cyrus we watched that movie yesterday," says Andi. "I think it's time to watch some different and I was thinking in 'Ghostbusters'" her smile is really big, why my friends smile in that way?

"Ghostbusters uh?" starts Buffy. "I love that option!"

"Well, I guess we'll watch Ghostbusters" I smile at them.

I actually like that movie and it's really nice to have Buffy and Andi here. But, I'm going to wait until they fall to sleep to answer my secret admirer ask. Genius right? I just need to stay awake.

The real problem here is that these girls have more energy than a man who's about to run a marathon. They both are laughing and talking about funny things while we watch the movie.

Well, this is not going as was planed in my mind, but don't worry Cyrus you know they need to run out of energy at any moment, I hope so.

And about this secret admirer thing, I'm going, to be honest, I really want this person to at least not be anonymous anymore, I really want to know who is, so I can follow him. I've been thinking or dreaming of having a conversation with him, maybe we could be great friends, maybe he could send me suggestions for my fanfic, even better we could talk about how much we love and ship Byler, you know something completely normal, like best friends, well, we ship the same and probably we read the same fanfics, maybe he has some posters too, or maybe he has a picture of them as his home screen and lock screen, maybe he has some pictures in his room, ok that's too much, even for me, I don't have pictures of Byler in my room, ok maybe I have one or two, but they're basically like mini posters.

But back in what I was saying, maybe my secret admirer and I have a lot of things in common.

It could be pretty cool if we both just talk, but he's still an anonymous ask that ends every single of them with 'Love, Your secret admirer' and that drives me crazy, just a little, I just want to visit his blog and like his posts and, you know, stuff like that, the funny stuff, the cool stuff, be virtual friends maybe?

I've been thinking a lot about this, maybe I really need some advice, but the thing here is: who I tell about this? My friends are not an option now, they're sleeping. Wait. I just said that they're sleeping? They're really sleeping? Yeah, they're finally sleeping. Just in time, now I can answer to my secret admirer.

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

After like two hours the drawing is finally finished, I'm really proud of myself, it's too great and Amber's agrees with me, she always likes every single little thing I draw but hey, she's an amazing friend.

"Now that the drawing is finished" she pauses the music. "Kippen is time to talk, I'm all ears" we're face to face right now, who knew that this was going to be more difficult than I thought?

"Yeah, well, Amber this is really hard for me to say but... do you remember that Lester and I like this ship too much?" I really hope she remembers, I don't want to explain Byler again, I tried with Reed, it was bad.

"Yes, I remember" god she's too serious right now.

"Well, there's a fanfic I really love, it's so good, the writer is excellent he's so talented and..." TJ FOCUS. "And, well, the point here is that...uhm... do you ever read a book and think 'oh my god I definitely could marry this writer'?" TJ Kippen, you're really, really nervous.

"Yeah, I think that happened to me a couple times, yeah" she keeps her serious face, I don't know if she's really taking this serious or if she doesn't understand a single word of what I'm saying.

"Well, I think I might have a crush on the writer of the fanfic, actually, I have a crush on him" I exhale and share a look with her.

"Is a guy? Amazing! Do you two talk often? What's his name?" says Amber really excited.

"Uhm there's the thing, I don't know if he's a guy or what's his name, and we never talked before, well, in messages, I only have sent him anonymous asks" I have right now a smile, a guilty smile.

"Well that can be fixed, you can send him an ask saying something like 'I send this with the only purpose to inform you that I'm sending you a message in the next ten minutes, please don't reply to this, just wait for the message' and done" she makes a champion smile.

"Yeah, that's the most awkward ask someone could get in their life" her face is starting to scare me. "But you're right, I'm going to write that, I just don't know what to put in that message" I cover my face with my hands.

"And for what you think the ten minutes are?" she smiles.

Oh, Amber, dear Amber, I don't know what I could do without you, you are really a life savior.

We have passed twenty minutes trying to find the right words for the message, we decided to start with that because this time the writer hasn't answered my last ask.

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

Ok, now I don't know what to answer, I don't have an idea of what to write, I've been like an hour in my bathroom and nothing, nothing comes to my mind, that's why I need help with these things, I was thinking of wake up the girls but... oh wait, there is, there is the perfect answer. FINALLY.  
I open my Tumblr again and I see his ask, my secret admirer's anonymous ask.

_**'I hope you keep the romantic writing with them, Mike needs to be more romantic to Will, they're perfect, well they're more perfect when you write them. Love, Your secret admirer.'** _

Prepare yourself, secret admirer, now I'm inspired to write one of the most romantic chapters of our babies, but for now, I'm just going to answer you dear anonymous.

"Cyrus" I heard a whisper, oh no they're awake. "Cyrus, come on I need to go to the bathroom" it's Buffy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew you wanted to enter" I open the door, she was standing there waiting her turn.

"Yeah, well, here I am" she's still whispering. Why is she still whispering?

"Sorry" I whisper.

"Don't worry, now please let me in" she actually has a face of begin in this trouble for a while.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry" I walk right to my bed.

Now it's time to sleep, I seriously need some rest.

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

Amber's sleeping and waiting for the answer feels like dying, I haven't checked my Tumblr, I can't deal with all the waiting, I'm drawing random stuff because I can't sleep and I need to wait but the wait is killing me.

But I can check my Tumblr again, just for making sure that he's still haven't answered anything.

Ok maybe I was wrong, there is, his answer.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" I whisper in her ear.

"What?" she says sleepily.

"He answered me! Now we can send the other ask!"

"TJ you send the ask in a few hours more" she opens her eyes. "It's time to sleep" she smiles softly.

"But don't you want to know what he said?" I know Amber and she's not going to resist.

"Ok you win, but you're not sending anything back right?" That's my girl.

"Yeah, not sending anything until you tell me when to sending it" I smile.

"Great, now what he wrote?" she took my phone excited, it was blocked. "It's blocked genius" she passes me my phone.

"Sorry" I unlocked my phone. "Here, look"

"Do you seriously have a Byler home screen?" she looks at me a little confused.

"Of course I have one!" I'm still whispering. "Who do you think I am Reed?" now I make the confused expression.

She smiles and starts reading the answer, for reading I mean, she's really reading it, using her voice.

" _ **'You just made me smile, I promise to write more romantic Mike, you just gave me the inspiration! Love, Bylerspotter'**_ " she gave me my phone back. "Well that was cute, uh" she grabs my cheek.

"Now we can sleep," I say with a smile in my face.

"Well I know I'm going to sleep but will you sleep after that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! This took me so long, I'm in my final weeks of school, I'm going to graduate in just three weeks, I'm sorry for taking so long, please excuse my terrible English too.

**TJ's POV**

  
"Why are we still here?" Amber keeps looking at me. "I really need to get out of my house." 

"I'm sorry Amber." my eyes are stuck directly on my phone. "Give me just five minutes more." 

"I hope you're talking with that author Teej." 

"Actually, I'm not... I'm just looking at the chat." I know that's so lame. 

"How is even possible? You've been writing the whole time!" she makes a thing with her hands.

"Writing, yeah... and deleting." I play with my hair. "I just don't know what to send." I'm pathetic, I already know that.

Amber can't do another thing more than look at me with her disappointed face, her eyes tell everything. I like her eyes, they're so beautiful, what if the writer has the same eyes? That would be perfection. I mean. That would be great, amazing, cool, beautiful? Perfect! Yes perfect not perfection, I guess Chandler Bing was in my place for a moment. I can continue with this later, now, we're leaving Amber's house. We are on a dilemma, she wants to go to The Spoon and honestly, I'm not in the mood for milkshakes right now. 

But the truth is that I'm going to end going with her, we don't have too many plans for today, or at least me, I'm taking Simon to the vet later and probably Amber's going to buy clothes for the big party tomorrow.

You know what? I feel a lot more confident right now, maybe I should send a message to him, wait, I said maybe. I'm still a little unsure about what to do...or write. Yes, I need Amber's help, but, I know her well, she is capable of taking my phone, write a message and send that message forcing me, well not forcing me, pushing me to keep the contact with him, and honestly, if I think about it that's not a bad idea. 

But the thing is that I'm not prepared or that's what I think.

"TJ!" Amber screams. "Are you ok?"

Maybe I have bad luck. I'm trying to get up from the floor because I crashed against the door of The Spoon, everyone looks at me strangely in the street while Amber tries not to laugh at what just happened.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answer as I feel my forehead. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" she is laughing as we enter into The Spoon and sit at the nearest table. "It must have been something extremely important if you didn't saw the door, Teej." 

"Well, you should know there are times when I forget what I do and..." 

"You crash against the door of The Spoon" she is laughing at me, at my unfortunate accident, but if I analyze it well, she shouldn't be surprised, I don't say it always happens to me, but it's not the only time or the last.

We order some milkshakes and hamburgers. I'm trying to find Lester and Reed because knowing how Reed is he'll probably be offended that we didn't call him for lunch at The Spoon, which is funny because we came here for lunch yesterday. 

Honestly we have come to The Spoon not only for lunch, we have come because I have a little hope to see the girl, what was her name, oh yes, Buffy, well the point, if I see Buffy and give her the drawing, I could save gas from my car and could drive quietly to the vet in a couple of hours. Amber probably will want to come with me and Simon and then ask me to take her shopping, and even if I don't want to admit it I also need to go shopping, because we all need nice outfits for Marty's party, right?

"Well Teej, answer me something." She's looking at her milkshake. 

"Uhm ok... ask me whatever you want." I'm staring at her this time, I think it's the first time since she made fun of my incident with the door. 

"When do you plan to send the message?" our glances intersect. "I don't want to pressure you or anything, but you've made me excited about everything and I really want you to have a conversation," she says laughing. 

"You know what?" I take a sip of my milkshake. "I need your help badly or I'll never get the courage to send that message." 

"We can fix that," she winks at me.

* * *

 

 

**Cyrus' POV**

 

"Tell me why we're going to The Spoon if we've been there two days in a row?" I see how Andi moves skillfully among people. 

"Because Buffy will see us there, you know how she gets when we're late," she stops suddenly causing me to almost bump into her. 

"That wasn't what I tried to say but in that case, we'd better hurry." I take her by the shoulders and turn her over to continue walking.

We keep walking, or more like running, as usual, Andi goes much faster than me, I've never been very good at sports, I'm more of a fan than an athlete, although it's not that I'm too interested in supporting a team or a sport. Well, support a team only if Buffy is on it. 

She is the best in almost all sports, sometimes I would like to be a bit like her, just sometimes, like per week I only think that for 5 seconds and then I come back to reality because I remember the dangers of sports. 

Now that I think about it, I can't imagine myself practicing a sport, just thinking about the pain that some ball or player would cause me makes me change my mind. It actually feels a little bit like the sensation I'm feeling right now.

"Oh my God Cyrus!" shouts Andi and Buffy in unison. 

I guess it's one of those many times I crash into a door...honestly they're not my best moments. 

"Oh, that hurts" I close my eyes. "That hurts so much," I touch my face with both hands as I try to stand up from the floor. 

"I know this isn't strange to you, but didn't you see Andi stop?" Buffy asks me. Andi is helping to stand me up. 

"Not really." I check my clothes. "I was busy thinking. 

"Thinking, huh?" Andi smiles strangely as she looks at Buffy.

"Can we walk into The Spoon now?" Buffy takes a look at Andi and then at me. "I mean, it's awful that you've hit yourself with the door for the thousandth time Cyrus, but I'm starving," she says as she touches my shoulder.

We walk inside The Spoon, we look for our usual table and wait for a waitress to take our order. Buffy is talking about how excited she is about tomorrow's party, somehow I forgot about the party during the day, maybe I feel a little incomplete without my secret admirer's asks. It's very serious, he hasn't sent me anything since yesterday and I don't want to sound dependent or anything like that, but it feels weird not to read those four words at the end "With love, your secret admirer", it's very strange how it makes me feel good just reading that. 

But I was talking about the party, Marty's big party, the critical moment for Andi and Buffy with Walker and Marty respectively, one wants to spend more time with the guy she likes and the other wants to have a good time with the guy she doesn't admit she likes. Usually, at Marty's parties, Buffy and Marty start doing dance competitions, once they did a rap competition, Andi dethroned Marty, we were all impressed, that girl is a box of surprises. 

Although there is always a boy who competes against Marty in rap competitions, I don't really know his name, but he is one of the most popular at parties, everyone is always greeting his group of friends, I think I've seen him before, I just don't remember where I've seen him, outside of the parties of course. 

The point is that Marty's parties are the best, even when I could be using that time to write or take pictures, or just listening to Emma Bunton aka Baby Spice of the Spice Girls, she has a beautiful voice.

"So Buffy, what was your father's emergency in the morning? You left before Cyrus' mom helped us make breakfast," asks Andi. 

" Actually, nothing, he just couldn't find a book that was right under his nose," she says as she laughs. 

"You know, sometimes I visualize myself as your father, I think that's how I would become in the future, distracted." I look at her. 

"Cyrus...you're already like that," Buffy answers me. We all laugh. 

"Yeah, you're right." I smile.

Our food finally arrives and sincerely I think I understand why we have been coming three days in a row, the food is so good. 

Andi is talking about what she will wear tomorrow, Buffy is talking about what she will wear too, as for me, I have no idea what I will use, I mean, I have good options in my closet, I just have to look for them, today will definitely not be a day to stay at Andi's or Buffy's house. Maybe I can make more friends at Marty's party. But now all that has my attention is a boy who is looking at us from another table while he talks to a blonde girl, wait ... that boy is the same guy of the Simon cat, TJ Kippen! but why is he looking at us? is he looking at Buffy or Andi?

* * *

 

 

**TJ's POV**

 

Amber's talking about makeup, something that I really don't understand. About fifteen minutes ago I saw a boy who crashed into the door of The Spoon too, I feel better about not being the only one, the only difference was that his friends didn't laugh at him when they crossed the doorway, Amber made the observation that he and I might function in the same way, or something like that, she pulled out her side "this boy could be a good boyfriend for you... both of you crash into the doors" or how I like to call it " Amber and her obsession with soul mates". 

I don't want to say that I contradict her because Amber is a bit scary, just sometimes, most of the time she's a cinnamon roll. 

But the point was that we were talking about that boy, and it took me a few minutes to recognize them, Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus, I was right to come with Amber, Buffy was here and I could give her the drawing, the only thing that stopped me was Cyrus, who is staring at my table, probably dazzled by the beauty of Amber, I mean, who wouldn't be dazzled by seeing her? she is beautiful. 

My new dilemma is, sitting here with Amber while I share glances with Cyrus or going to talk to Buffy and give her the drawing. Clearly, I have no idea what I'll do, but I can always throw a coin and see what comes out, that method never fails, but the thing is how to do it without Amber noticing? However, she knows I did the drawing for Buffy's family so there's not so much trouble on that side. 

The real problem is that Amber will see that I half know Buffy and she'll see that Buffy and Cyrus are friends, and then she'll start with her famous "coincidence or destiny?" when I've only spoken like four words to him. 

I don't really know why I worry about this, I won't see them again in a while, anyway, I don't run into them a lot at parties.

"Who are you looking at so much?" Amber asks me as she takes her eyes off her phone. 

"Uh? No one," I let a little silence pass. "I was just looking at how many people are here." I look everywhere. 

"Really Teej? Do you think I'll believe that?" she gives me a questioning look. "You were looking at the boy, weren't you?" she takes a quick look at Cyrus. 

"I was actually looking at one of his friends," she looks at me a little confused. "Remember my drawing from last night? well, she's one of the people I drew." I point to Buffy with my chin. 

"Well, now it all makes a little more sense." She keeps her phone in her pocket. "We're going to say hi...oh and you're going to need your drawing." She's about to get up from the table until I take her arm. 

"Are you kidding?" I whisper. "If I go, I'll go alone." 

"Why? Come on Teej every girl is an opportunity for new friendships." she smiles.

"Friendships or romantic relationships?" I raise my eyebrows. 

" Fine, I won't go." She folds her arms. 

"Thank you" I kiss her cheek.

I start walking to their table, I have the drawing in my hands so there's nothing to worry about or anything to come back as an excuse for not talking to them. 

They're laughing, I don't know if it's a good idea to go and interrupt them, I mean, it looks like they are having fun, I don't want to be the weird guy who loses his cat and interrupts their giggles to give Buffy a drawing that is sure to be the worst thing she' s ever seen, but hey! the intention is what counts I guess.

"Uhm, hi...sorry to interrupt...Buffy, right?" I say as I throw a smile at the three of them. 

"Yes." She smiles back at me. 

"This is a little weird, but..." I look at the drawing on my hand. "as a thank you, I did this drawing for you, well for your family, I also drew your friends, well...I wanted to thank you for taking care of Simon, that cat is a headache sometimes." I say everything while smiling, I think I did everything wrong, I said everything wrong, do they think I talk too much? because I tend to talk too much when I'm nervous and even more when it comes to my drawings, I think I threw it all away, God, what have I done? 

"Well, we did what we could," she said with a kind smile. 

"Did we? Cyrus had it with him the whole time! That cat loved being with Cyrus." Andi contradicts Buffy while he drinks some water. 

Cyrus is looking at me, I think I feel uncomfortable, I'm sure he feels that or he's thinking I talk too much, well, yes, it's true, I talk too much. 

"It's a good cat." Cyrus smiles at me. 

I feel a huge relief after hearing those words. 

"Thank you," I smile back at him. "Well I leave the drawing here, I have to get back to my table," I say goodbye with my hand and return as quickly as possible with Amber, who watched the whole scene comfortably while drinking some juice. 

I sit at the table with her again.

"So everything went well, no?" she laughs.

"Well, it wasn't all a disaster honestly," she rubbed my hands. 

"I see." She leaves her glass on the table. 

"Amber I really need your help." I take out my phone and give it to her. "send the message."

* * *

 

  
**Cyrus' POV**

 

We leave The Spoon and we go to any place that comes to mind, or wherever our feet take us. We are talking, nothing really important, actually the talk is just about Marty and Walker, and again I don't have anyone to talk about and my secret admirer doesn't help that much, he hasn't sent me anything yet, I can't survive this endless talk about the same guys, maybe I can send a message to Jonah and he can save me, or at least change the subject.

_< < **CyrusG** : JB Help, I only listen to talks about boys.>>_   
_< < **Jo** : I thought you were also talking about boys with them.>>_   
_< < **CyrusG** : Are you serious? Please come >>_   
_< < **Jo** : Give me 10 minutes and I'll be there.>>_

Buffy proposes that we should go to Andi's house while she prefers to go to the park, I prefer to go to my house and start writing a little, advance some ideas, take some pictures, listen to some music or just check if my secret admirer has sent me something. 

Am I exaggerating? Probably seeing things or imagining things where there is nothing to see or imagine, everything is a dead end, but, I do not know what to do, I can not help I feel so bored not to have those questions when I want to answer an ask from my secret admirer 'what could be good to answer?' 'Cyrus hurry he is waiting for an answer'. 

Yes, I'm not the best with the answers and it usually takes me a while to think everything through perfectly, but, I strive because I know he deserves a carefully thought-out answer.

"Hello!" Jonah smiles at us as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asks confused. 

"Cyrus texted me" he gives me a look. "You're talking too much, don't you think?"

"Did you told him what we were talking about?" Andi looks at me with the classic " _Andi Mack expression_ ". 

"No, I actually told Jonah that the talk was about guys, really," I'm trying to defend myself, though, I don't really know what I have to defend myself against because I didn't say anything bad, I just mentioned to him that I didn't feel like listening to both of them talking about guys or something like that, I just needed a guy who would help me change the subject and wouldn't ask me if I had someone to talk about, as I always mention, I don't have anyone to talk about, sad. 

As I planned or at least as I thought it would be to bring Jonah, we changed the subject, no more boys, somehow the fact that Jonah is here with us made Andi magically change the subject for an art exhibition that she wants us to go with her, and as always, I take the liberty of doing a little research at this very moment while she explains to us in a not very explicit way about how amazing it is. Honestly, it looks very interesting, they have all kinds of art, which means admiring totally beautiful photographs. 

Now Buffy starts talking about a basketball game that she wants us all to go to because we could win some prize, I don't really understand what it's all about, but she's excited about the event which means that as good friends we have to support her, the exhibition will still be here for a couple of weeks, the game is next week, maybe we can fix the whole thing.

"What's that?" Jonah is looking at the drawing Buffy received at The Spoon. 

"A thank-you gift," she replies to Jonah. "A boy gave it to me." 

"Marty?" asks Jonah innocently. Dude, you're screwed. 

"Uhm no, he didn't give me the gift." Jonah, I think it's time to run for your life. 

"A guy gave it to her..." Andi starts to explain. "Remember I told you about a cat we found?" Jonah nods. "Well, the owner did that gift as a thank you for finding and caring his cat." It seems like it all makes more sense for Jonah now. 

"I thought it was Marty..." JONAH.SHUT.YOUR.MOUTH. "You know as everyone thinks you two are something..." JONAH.PLEASE. "Well I don't speak for everyone, everyone, but I do speak for a large number of other people." Buffy looks at him silently with her classic look when she disapproves of something. 

"Well it wasn't Marty, now you know." Buffy looks at him and then looks at Andi and me. No one dares to talk after that, including Jonah.

We left Buffy at her house and now Andi and Jonah are suggesting something else, shopping or something like that, they're still not sure what they'll use, or at least Andi. Jonah has the idea of telling us that he invited Walker to the party a few minutes before he arrived with us, bad decision to say it right now, because Andi keeps saying that now finding the perfect outfit is more important than before, not only to impress but to stand out from the crowd, that this time we should all stand out. I reiterate it is like seeing my mother in a younger version. 

Jonah has no problem accepting that we should all look impressive, thank you, Jonah, for seconding Andi's crazy ideas, now I feel a bit pressured. 

I prefer to leave on my way home, because, first of all, I have to choose between all my clothes something suitable to stand out at the party at Andi's request, and second I have to fix all the disaster I will probably make after looking for the perfect outfit. When I finish undoing and redoing all my closet, I'll start writing, because I know I have time, but I want to start the new chapter quickly, I really don't know how I get everything finished, I think I have too much free time. 

I finally get home, I quickly greet my father who is at home and I run up to my room and close the door, I have a lot of work to do, I have no idea where to start, the things you have to do for your friends, also it's not like Marty is going to give a prize to the most outstanding group in terms of attire, before I start messing up my closet, I have to check my Tumblr, I say just to know what's new, or I just have to start looking for some clothes, but, oh no, I just opened the app, I think there's no going back. Well, there are not so many new things besides those beautiful drawings that have published my favorite accounts, there is also a fanfic that I will definitely read after finishing, wait...I have a message...well that's new.

_< < **bramseyes** : Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you will not get an ask from your secret admirer because it's no longer secret>>_   
_< < **bramseyes** : I'm your secret admirer coming out of anonymity finally>>_   
_< < **bramseyes** : Well, I think that's it.>>_   
_< < **bramseyes** : Love, your not-so-secret secret admirer. >>_

Did my secret admirer send me a message? Am I not dreaming? Isn't the point of having a secret admirer supposed to be kept secret? Well this is good, yes it is good, I need an amazing answer, I don't want him to think I'm boring, but how could he start the message? oh well, I think I'll have to manage on my own because of course, I don't want to tell any of my friends, great, perfect. 

Let's do this Cyrus!

* * *

 

 

**TJ's POV**

 

"You know," Amber says as we walk. "If things don't work out with your author, you could look at the table boy." 

"Really, Amber? He doesn't look like my type." I put my hands in my jacket pockets. 

"Oh come on! You don't even have a type!" She turns her head to look at me. "Teej you can't live by just imagining yourself with someone who writes fanfiction." Ouch, that hurt, thanks, Amber. 

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this, really." She gives me that characteristic look that I'm hallucinating, but I'm not, honestly. 

"Oh really?" that sarcastic tone, that we use normally with Reed, oh dear Amber, I'm not Reed by the way. 

"Let's not talk about me and my pathetic love life," my phone sounds, I apparently have a message. 

And the message comes from Tumblr, who would write to me, Oh no... he replied... what should I do, what should I do?

"Teej, where the hell did you leave your car? It's getting colder." Amber looks back at my, I must admit, funny face of worry and nervousness. "What's wrong?" 

"Remember I asked you to help me send the message, but then you said, 'Could you wait for me to order a slice of cake? it looks delicious.' right?" She nods. "Well, I wrote it by myself and sent it." 

"So what?" She looks at me confused. 

"I think maybe what I wrote wasn't the most planned thing in the world." I give her my phone. 

Amber starts reading, as usual, out loud my messages, once she finishes she is in silence and I am sincerely afraid that she is in silence. 

"Do you want me to read to you what he answered?" She says to me with a little smile. I'm sure I screwed everything up. I grab my phone back to read the message.

_< < **bylerspotter** : It took me a moment to process it.>>_   
_< < **bylerspotter** : I must say it took me by surprise.>>_   
_< < **bylerspotter** : But hello my not-so-secret secret admirer :)>>_

I didn't expect an answer like that, I'm sure he knew exactly what to write and didn't spend so much time writing and erasing just to make it perfect. 

Amber touches my shoulder and we keep walking, talking and laughing, she still can't believe that I wrote it myself and that it ended up looking like something that a nervous child wrote. 

Now I have to think about what to answer, at least this time I know it doesn't have to be so fabricated, I mean, it can be me, which is a good thing. 

Now I have to think what to answer, at least this time I know it doesn't have to be so fabricated, I mean, it can be me, which is a good thing. 

Finally, we find my car and we go straight to do Amber's shopping, at this moment I wish I could also know what the hell I'm going to wear at tomorrow's party.

"Lester and Reed will come and see us at the store," she says as she puts her phone away. "I think they don't know what to wear either." Typical of them, or well, of us, since nobody knows what to wear. 

"So we'll all go shopping...are you sure you can control Reed? He looks like a kid when we go shopping." And he really looks like a kid. 

"I think I'll do my best," she smiles. 

Once in the store, we can appreciate Lester and Reed looking at some t-shirts. Horrible t-shirts by the way. Amber runs to the jeans and I prefer to see the sweatshirts. We both took a few things and we head to Lester and Reed. 

"Look what we've got here, Teej!" Amber says in a loud tone, I think she wants me to play along. "They seem to be late," she glances at them. 

"Shame on you guys," I take a look at both of you. "We've been waiting for a long time here." 

Both share glances. 

"Sorry," Lester begins to explain. "Reed wanted ice cream," he looks at him. 

"And couldn't they bring us one?" asks Amber.

"Uhm...I'm sorry." Reed finally opens his mouth.

The next hour and a half we were looking for the perfect outfit in which Reed didn't look like an idiot, which is very difficult. I'm finally home, ready for tomorrow and ready to keep texting the author, oh I'll need luck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my terrible English.  
> I'm sorry that it took so long.

<< _ **bramseyes:**_ _disappointed?_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _of course not_ >>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:**_ _I'm just surprised_ >>  
<< _ **bramseyes:**_ _may I ask why_ >>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:**_ _I thought that the point of secret admirer was staying as a secret_ >>  
<< _ **bramseyes:**_ _sometimes we want not stay as a secret_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _that's fair_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _so now_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _I need to know if I'm not taking away your hours of sleep_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _I mean what if you live at the other side of the world?_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _Good point, I was asking me the same_ >>  
<< _ **bylerpotter:**_ _I don't want you to sleep at three a.m_ >>  
<< _ **bramseyes:**_ _Yeah me neither_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _I mean, I don't want you to sleep late either_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _I should go, I still need to figure out what I'm wearing tomorrow_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _special event?_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _kind of_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _just a party, I'm going with my friends_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _A party? that's funny_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _I have one too_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _that's curious_ >>  
<< ** _bylerspotter:_** _who knows? maybe we live in the same place and we're going to the same party tomorrow_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _that sounds a little crazy_ >>  
<< ** _bylerpotter:_** _completely nonsense_ >>  
<< ** _bylerpotter:_** _I guess I talk you later_ >>  
<< ** _bramseyes:_** _yeah, later_ >>

 

* * *

  
**Cyrus' POV**

Who could knew that talk to my secret admirer was actually better than the asks he used to sent?

He's too cool, I just can't believe we had a real conversation, _A REAL ONE_ , it seems so unreal right now, but it's true. Maybe we can be friends, and about the parties... that was really weird, well funny, or maybe just a coincidence.

But, what if he lives here in Shady Side? I would love to have a new friend, I mean, yeah I have Buffy and Andi... and Jonah of course, and probably Walker, I just need to know him better.

Cyrus! You should be looking for an amazing outfit right here.

I better start now or Andi will kill me tomorrow.

"Let's do this, Cyrus." I walk up to the pile of clothes I have on my bed.

This is definitely harder than that time I tried to wear my Hogwarts uniform to attend classes on Halloween. I must admit I looked amazing, as did Andi and Buffy, oh and Marty, who told us yes at the first opportunity we had to ask him. And I must emphasize that everyone wore a uniform from each house respectively, at least I had the privilege of wearing the Hufflepuff uniform, but of course I'm not in a position to remember that, I need to find something that works for tomorrow.

I swear that being a teenager and going to parties is exhausting, it would be easier to stay home, but I can't let Andi down.  
I guess I'll keep looking for the perfect outfit.

You know, I can't concentrate when my phone keeps ringing. Who would have in mind sending me messages knowing that I'm on an important mission?

<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:**_ _@ **Andi** :_ _Guys I think I found the perfect outfit for the party, Bex let me look for something I'll like in her clothes_ >>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:**_ _@ **Andi** :_ _AND IT'S PERFECT_ >>  
<< ** _The Good Hair Crew:_** _@ **Buffy** :_ _Amazing, you really want to shine_ >>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:** @ **Andi** : I don't want to shine, I want all of us to shine._>>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:** @ **Buffy** :_ _In that case, I think I already have my outfit_ >>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:** @ **Cyrus** :_ _Ladies, you look good in everything you wear_ >>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:**_ _@ **Cyrus** : I'm the one you should be worried about_>>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:**_ _@ **Andi** : I'm putting all my trust in you Cyrus_>>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:** @ **Buffy** : Just imagine you dress up for a concert of your precious Spice Girls_>>  
<< ** _The Good Hair Crew:_** _@ **Andi** : And that you want to impress Posh or Ginger, that will help you_>>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:**_ _@ **Cyrus** : Your logic doesn't make much sense, but I understand your point_>>  
<< _ **The Good Hair Crew:** @ **Cyrus** : I'll keep looking for the perfect outfit, I'll talk to you later_>>

I block my phone and I move to my clothes, for the first time I want to look between my clothes, actually it is not so hard work I think I already have what I was looking for, Andi will be proud of my outfit.

 

* * *

 

**Tj's POV**

"And now I'm smiling as if something is wrong with me," I say out loud to my phone as I look for something that I can use for tomorrow in my closet.

"So you finally had the courage to send him messages" Amber's voice sounds in my room through the loudspeaker. "I'm proud of you, Teej," her voice feels like she's smiling.

"Thank you" I walk up to my phone with some T-shirts in my hand. "I took a big step, didn't I?" I get up to look for jeans now.

"Yes, and it was a huge one" remains a moment in silence. "The parties things are strange, I mean, don't you think so? both going to a party the same day, weird."

"It's not weird Amber" I decide for some ripped jeans. "Teenagers go to parties all the time, it's like a ritual we do." I look at my choices of t-shirts and decide on a black one with a band logo.

"Well that's true, but there might be a chance that the author lives in Shady Side." Her tone is dreamy, too much I would say.

"Yes, there is a possibility" I leave the other t-shirts in the closet. "One in a million," I shout from the closet.

"How much positivity Teej." I smile at Amber's words.

"Well, whatever you want to keep discussing that crazy idea you threw at me, I think we'd better finish it tomorrow." I put my party outfit on my desk.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I end the call and look for a moment at the Tumblr app logo.

I don't think it hurts me to send him a message, again, or maybe he's already sleeping, I think it would be better to leave it that way.

I leave my phone and my tired eyes can't help.

I wake up all of a sudden to find Simon in the window ready to scare me to death.

"Hell Simon" I get out of bed. "Someday you will kill me if you keep doing the same thing almost every night." I take him in my arms. "At least you weren't missing again."

I take Simon with my mother and go back to sleep, that cat will be my cause of death if it keeps stopping as if nothing in my window.

Maybe I should sleep now, tomorrow will definitely be a difficult day.

 

"Wake up Teej!," Amber's voice sounds next to me.

"What? Why?" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Remember what we have to do? Come on Reed is waiting for us downstairs, you're the only one with a car."

I open my eyes to find Amber standing next to my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?," I sit on my bed, Amber doesn't have a happy expression.

"I knew you'd forget." She approaches my closet and then throws clothes at me. "Change, I'll wait for you with Reed downstairs."

What did I forget? I already have my outfit for the party, I have no idea what I forgot.

In less than ten minutes I find myself driving towards where Amber indicates me, for some reason I go first to Lester's house, it's not far from where I live.

Lester sits back next to Reed, these two are the same old thing, Reed saying nonsense while Lester tries to shut him up, Amber in the front looking out the window while trying to take over the music player to put his wife, Lauren Jauregui, and finally me, occasionally looking through the rear-view mirror to laugh at Lester's face when Reed doesn't stop talking, or singing Ariana Grande's song that he says he hates, but we all know in the background that he sings and dances whenever he can. These are the moments I think and question more than anything, how would my life be without them? I mean without being friends, without always taking them in my car wherever they want in exchange for a big box of donuts and a coffee, I think I don't always mention how much I appreciate them, and I really do, they are the best people who could have crossed in my life, I believe that a lot of this thing called 'popularity' that I've never liked comes from Reed, he's that kind person who can't walk down the street without someone greeting him or as it happened on an occasion to punch him right in the nose, that's a funny story, but I don't want to go into details.

On the other side Amber, one of the most beautiful girls you will see on Shady Side, don't get me wrong they are all beautiful, precious, goddesses, the thing here is that Amber has something, something I can't explain so easily, if I wasn't gay and didn't know she was a lesbian, I'm a hundred percent sure it would happen to me, the same as it did to Reed. But back to how much I appreciate her, she's been there for me, more times than I'd like to admit, she's my best friend in the whole world and I assure you that I would jump in front of a bus for her.

As for Lester, always a man of few words, I think it's because Reed is always talking, but he's a great friend, and he shows me new fanfics, I really appreciate that, now I have a crush on someone I don't know and who... _HELL, HELL, HELL, I FORGOT TO CHECK MY PHONE!_

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

I sent a message to bramseyes forty minutes ago and I still haven't received an answer, maybe I'm doing a drama for nothing.

I really feel like I'm doing something bigger than it is, I just thought 'bramseyes' could have sent me a message, while doing my daily routine, I'm not saying I know him, I've just come to have my own theories, like he wakes up between 8 and 9 in the morning, but I may have made a big mistake.

Anyway, I have to see Andi and Buffy in a bit and clearly I can't wear the same clothes I'll wear to the party... it's time to wear what I feel like a hundred percent of myself.

I'm on my way to Buffy's work, thinking about what I might be doing bramseyes, I don't know exactly why I'm thinking about this, but I imagine he might still be asleep, or maybe just getting ready to sleep, or maybe he's with friends or eating breakfast, even dinner. Oh, Cyrus, you may have made a mistake in sending the message, maybe later he will think I am too strange, well a lot of people think that.

Hell, how can I un-send a message already sent?

The sound of a bell takes me out of my thoughts, yes, in Buffy's work they have a bell that rings every time you enter or leave the place, as they have surely deduced, I have arrived at my destination.

I enter the place to find Andi sitting drinking a coffee and in front of her is a donut with two bites, while Buffy is on the other side of the bar, surely preparing another coffee; I approach Andi, who by the sound of the door and my steps that begin to sound on the wooden floor, realizes my presence and then devote a smile to me.

"You're early." I sit next to her.

"Bex asked me to visit Cece, only Cece was busy so here I am." She smiles.

Buffy approaches us.

"What I've noticed is that you're late," she looks at me as she drinks her coffee.

"Five minutes late," says Buffy as she passes me a cup of black coffee.

"Three minutes," I correct them.

"Three minutes is like three hours on Cyrus time."

_And forty minutes is almost two days._

"It took me a while to find out what to wear." I look at my cup of coffee, Buffy passes me a donut just like Andi's.

"But if you always choose what to wear days before." Buffy manages to say before going to see another customer.

"She's right."

"Well remember you ordered me to get the perfect outfit for the party." I bite my donut. "Basically that's why I'm late."

"I don't think it's the party's fault." She smiles at me.

Buffy approaches again.

"We've noticed you stranger than usual," she says quickly before taking something and going back with her co-worker.

"Maybe we're just exaggerating," Andi adds to what Buffy said. "You're just more distracted."

I didn't expect that, have I been so distracted? There is _no way._

"Oh." Nothing comes into my mind to add to that 'oh' I just said unconsciously.

We don't say anything else, or at least I can't say anything else and Andi seems to fully understand my situation: to be speechless, like that, with nothing else.

I can hear the seconds passing on the wall clock behind me.

"Sometimes don't you feel like you don't know where your life is going?" Andi looks at her coffee. She surprised me with her words.

"Almost always." The funny thing is that it's true.

"We need more adventures, Cyrus." She looks at me. "Don't you think?"

I feel like this was already planned, you know? I've known both of them since I was a kid and I keep thinking this is rehearsed.

"What do you mean?" Drop the information, Mack.

"Well... Buffy and I thought it would be fun to go on an adventure before the party." she smiles.

_I knew it, everything was planned._

"Oh." Yes, that is, again, _all I can say._

"We have everything ready, you just have to say yes." She's smiling in the way she knows no one can say no to her.

"Where will we go?" I know I'll regret this.

An hour later, Buffy finished helping out at work, the girl who was covering arrived and we are now in Buffy's new car, she apparently took the driving test a while ago and two days ago her parents took her to choose a car, yes, it is not the newest car in the world, but it is comfortable and we finally have a method of transportation for the party. Buffy's exact words when we saw her car were 'That's right, we've got _Good Hair Mobile_.' repenting seconds after reflecting on how she had called her car.

For now, we have the _Good Hair Mobile_ and we are on our way to the 'adventure' that my great friends got me into.

 

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

I can't believe that the most important thing about my day-to-day, besides brushing my teeth, which is checking my phone, I completely forgot. However, I don't let that distract me from the road, I'm still serious as I watch what's in front of me.

I glance sideways at Amber, she's on her phone answering messages, of course, she can, she doesn't forget to check if she has a 'bylerspotter' message, everyone should be more like Amber, yes TJ, I'm talking to you.

"Why do you grimace?" Amber talks about nothingness. I didn't realize she was looking at me.

"Uh, for nothing, I just itch." I wrinkle my nose.

"You are strange sometimes Teej." She's sitting there, still looking at me.

I mustn't let her know that I didn't check my phone, not because I'm afraid she'll make fun of me, but because she would be able to drive for me to check my messages and that only means one thing: danger.

You need to concentrate TJ! Don't grimace, stay serious, very serious, stay as if you were a statue, they always have the same pose and face, only you have to move your arms and legs because you're driving... Oh, I know! I'll stay as motionless as the statue on Mr. Darcy's face in the Pride and Prejudice movie, yeah, that's how serious I should be, or just like Mr. Darcy in most of the movie...

"You are doing it again." I hear Amber. _Bloody hell TJ._

"I still have itching." What we just said TJ, Mr. Darcy mode _now!_

Amber finally stops staring at me, now she's glancing at Reed and Lester, or so I think because she's just looking back.

"You missed the exit." It goes back to its initial position, looking out the window as if nothing had happened.

Thanks, Amber, _now I'm in panic._

"What?!" I'm looking for a place where it's safe to stop the car, there's nothing but a road ahead and five cars behind me.

"I thought you were listening to me when I was looking at you." She's laughing, why is she laughing?

"Amber please don't play with me." I take a deep breath. "Tell me, where should I go?" I'll say it quickly: I'm afraid.

"I don't really know, I guess there are several kilometers ahead." Her voice is so calm, how can she be so calm?

"Uhm, I have a question." Reed moves forward. "What does this mean?"

I don't know Reed, _I DON'T KNOW._

"This may be our end, do you realize that, don't you?" Reed adds to what he said earlier, Amber crosses glances with Lester.

Lester is the calmer person in the car, he's even calmer than Amber, after what Reed said I can notice a little bit of fear in the way Amber breathes, when she's afraid she breathes hard, really hard.

I could say that Reed is calm and enjoying how I get scared, but honestly, he is as scared as I am, no doubt. I can hear him chewing on the snacks that Lester brought, he's very noisy.

As for Lester I can't say much, his eyes are closed and he breathes so calmly, I can see him through the rear-view mirror.

And finally, me, I'm so scared that my hands shake a little on the steering wheel.

I'm sincerely waiting for something good to happen to us right now, something like seeing a road that can take us to a bathroom, I think that's the most important thing, judging how Amber moves her hands on her legs.

"If we get stuck somewhere, we won't go to the party," Reed says. "People will worry, the party will be canceled." Oh, great, DRAMA QUEEN.

"No one would notice Reed." Finally, Lester speaks. "It's not because of us that the fun ends." He stretches to grab his snacks that are in Reed's hands.

"Speak for yourself." He is frowning. "There are people who will surely wait for me."

"Sure, because everyone loves you, right?"

I feel Amber's gaze, I know she's trying to tell me to stop them, but it's not like I have much power over them.

"OKAY!" I shout. "What do you think if we play something called 'shut your mouth because you've already made me desperate'?"

Amber laughs.

An instant silence is generated until we all start laughing.

Apparently, my voice broke a bit when I said the last part.

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

I feel like my stomach tells me something bad, yes, that's it, I'm nauseous. How will I survive this adventure if I'm nauseous? Buffy would kill me if I threw up in her new car. I need a solution. Quickly.

Let's see, I've got our snacks near me, I've got nothing but snacks and food for our adventure.

Cyrus, you're dead.

Nausea becomes a little stronger.

I could try to drink some water.

"Cyrus?" Andi turns to look at me. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes...perfect." No, everything is going wrong, please help me.

"You could be quiet," Buffy says. "I'm trying to concentrate," she never takes her eyes off the road.

"If only we could put on some music." Andi looks at it. "Please." she pouts.

"No." Concentration is evident.

"If you passed the exam, then why should we keep quiet?" Oh no Andi shouldn't say those things, not now.

"Just be quiet, please." I'm not sure if Buffy says it nicely or as an order.

"Girls..." I can feel the vomit approaching.

"Cyrus, I try to concentrate, keep quiet both of you," she says irritated.

"Uhm Buffy," Andi says to Buffy as she looks at me. "Cyrus doesn't look good," she approaches Buffy. "Really not good."

"Help him, but quietly, I can't concentrate if you keep talking."

Andi looks at me worried, my nausea is evident, I'm trying to contain the vomit, I'm one hundred percent sure I'm losing this battle.

Oh no.

Here it comes.

_This is the end._

I have very little time, I need to look for something that works in the backpack that Andi prepared for me.

All there is medicine, medicine, food, more food? Oh, wait... Yes! A bag! Just in tim...

Yes, this is the moment when the vomit comes out.

"Oh my God, Cyrus!" Andi screams.

"Cyrus!" Buffy screams as she looks in the rearview mirror.

Buffy turns quickly, to help me.

"Buffy the steering wheel!" Andi screams when she sees that Buffy stopped driving.

"Damn it." Buffy gets back behind the steering wheel quickly. "That's why I wanted concentration," she screams a little scared.

Yes, the vomiting continues for a while, until I finally feel good.

Andi is relieved, Buffy is relieved, I'm relieved right now, the only problem is not knowing what I'm going to do with the bag of vomit in my hands.

Although our worry is turning to a new point.

"Guys..." Buffy says a little worried. "Don't freak out, but... I passed the exit."

Yes, she said 'don't freak out', terrible words to say to someone who is freaked out by everything: me.

Andi is looking at the map looking for a solution to the problem in front of us: not knowing the road at all.

"You'll have to drive several kilometers more." She puts the map down.

Buffy asks us to be silent while she is driving, to avoid any tragedy.

Andi takes the material to make some origami. She's really good at it, always creative, if we get back in time for the party and she doesn't want to kill me for ruining the adventure, I'll ask her to teach me how to make some origami, even though I probably won't do anything right, but the intention is what counts.

We may be in trouble for being lost on the road, but believe me, I'm grateful it's with my best friends. At least when we find a place with a bathroom and after brushing my teeth, I'm sure we'll have fun, or so I hope.

 

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

We're singing a One Direction song at Reed's request, I never thought getting lost on the road with your friends would be so much fun, yes, we got scared not knowing where we were going, but I think singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' almost screaming has helped to calm us down.

"Teej!" Amber screams causing us to shut up. "Turn around here, now!" seems to be starting to get better. Although she was about to sing the best solo they could hear in their lives.

Well, they will miss it.

I can notice how the atmosphere relaxes more, Amber starts to breathe normally, Reed finally leaves the snacks, and Lester, I can not say much about him because at all times I saw him calm.

I'm trying to continue on the road, following the road without straying, listening to Reed repeat on Lester's face 'We're saved!' while Amber looks at them and laughs at Lester's expression. Reed is so close to his face. Really too close.

"There Teej!" Amber points to a road where houses begin to be distinguished.

"I think we can finally find a bathroom," says Reed.

"I thought I was the only one thinking that." Amber smiles.

"Okay guys," I turn around looking for a place to stop. "It's time to find a place where we can go to the bathroom and another place where we can put gas in the car." This went from being an impossible mission to a 'let's spend an hour and a half here and go back the way we came or my mother will kill me'.

Reed and Amber are running into a store, their competition for who gets to the bathroom first is something stranger than that time we challenged Reed to eat an insect that Lester found dead in the park, it must be said that he told us that if he ate it without barfing we had to give him $30 each, yes, When he started chewing it he spit it up quickly and ran to the nearest garbage can to vomit, Lester didn't stop making fun of him for a whole month, Amber started calling him barf man every time he came with us, as for me, I was in charge of interpreting how Reed vomited that day, for a whole month, yes, we are great friends.

While Reed and Amber get rid of some problems, Lester and I found ourselves looking for more snacks, thank you, Reed.

I know this shouldn't happen, but, honestly, I don't know what to say to Lester, he spent most of the trip quiet, calm, as if he knew beforehand that this was going to happen. Although if we see it from another perspective this was very likely to happen to us, I am not saying that we live on bad luck, but I have always believed that when something unexpected happens and at that moment seems to be the end of everything, in the end, ends up being the best moments and memories you have with your friends, and with them that happens often. But going back to Lester, something may happen to him, I'm not sure what, but there must be something, I just have to find the best way to tell him without ruining everything.

"Amber's right." I realized Lester was looking at me.

"Of what?" I really have no idea what he means by that.

"When you're thinking you make grimaces."

Are you serious? TJ Kippen, you should get better at trying not to grimace.

Before I can say anything, Lester takes some chocolates and heads into the next hallway, I follow him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Teej, just the whole thing we've got ourselves into makes me want to make fun of the bad luck we have." He smiles at me.

"The positive side is that we will have something to tell at the party, or at least Reed will have something to tell at the party." We both giggle.

I don't think there's a single person who fully understands what it's like to hang out with Reed, from the time he tried to kiss Amber to the time he chewed an insect, many can see him and say 'Oh that guy is so cool', yes, they have no idea.

On the other side Lester is not so well known, he is not greeted by a thousand people and he is definitely not punched in the face, I think it is one of the things I like most about him, he is so different from Reed and honestly in secret Amber thinks they are in love with each other. It's funny how I read stories about Byler and she makes up her own stories when we talk about both of them, honestly, she could write fanfic, really, without any problem.

Although I have no idea what she would write fanfics about, there are actually so many things that I'm sure she wouldn't know what to write about either.

Amber appears with Reed, in their faces, you can see the relief, I hope that on the way back there will be no incident.

"So... What are we going to do first?" says Reed with a smile as he looks at us.

"What can you do in a place you don't know?" After saying those words Lester looks at him, you can see in his face how Reed can annoy him. I only have one thing to add: I understand you Lester.

"We could ask which are the best places to visit here, I need a couple of photos to publish." She passes her fingers through her hair.

"So there's no time to lose." I walk in the direction of paying for everything we've taken for our little trip.

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

"Buffy! There's a road!" Andi points repeatedly to the same place.

"This is finally starting to look better." She smiles.

"I'll be able to throw this away finally." Yes, I still have the vomit bag in my hands. Yes, it's still disgusting.

Andi tells me I have to be more careful or I could throw the bag away.

Buffy is still concentrating on driving, Andi counts how many white cars she has seen in what Buffy has been driving in search of a gas station. As for me, I'm playing with my own vomit bag, of course, very carefully, I don't want to throw it in the car and then have to walk home.

We finally found a gas station, Andi enters to the store to buy some things, and I'm finally walking towards a trash can, this is the moment I've been waiting for, and... it left, bye vomit, you gave us all a good scare, especially when Buffy left the steering wheel to help me, I felt that my life was going to end, I felt how all my memories passed in front of me, and even worse, it crossed my mind that I would never contact 'bramseyes' again, and again I feel like I am making drama, Am I making drama?

Now returning to the vomit bag I finally let go, I start walking in the direction of the store to look for Andi. I'm inside the store and I'm not successful in finding Andi yet.

"Cyrus! Come help me with this." Andi shows up next to me to give me some of the things she came in for.

"Uhm, are we going to stay and live here or something?" I look at the things she has put in my arms.

"What? Of course not silly!" She smiles at me. Yes, Andi is losing her mind, I shouldn't have let her eat those chocolates in the car.

"Then why are we carrying so many things," Mack, you have things to explain to me and I still don't understand.

"We don't know how long we'll be here and we still have to go back for the party, we can't miss the party, we work hard to find the perfect outfits, we can't miss anything by getting lost on the way, we have to go back exactly where we came from, because...". She starts talking faster.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe, everything will be fine, we just need to spend an hour here and we'll leave, we'll get to the party." I grab her by the shoulders.

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I?" She takes a deep breath.

"A bit, yeah."

"All right, let's explore," Buffy says, arriving in front of us.

 

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

Amber tries to make us all look good for the picture she tries to take, however, Lester still doesn't seem to find the right place where his face isn't covered by my hair and where Reed can't make the funny one and end up ruining his appearance in the photo, Amber keeps holding the phone smiling towards the camera, and like her I find myself smiling as Lester moves without getting the perfect place, Reed maintains his 'model' pose, people passing by look at us strangely, I guess they've never seen a group of four people trying to fit in for the perfect picture.

"Ok, this isn't working." I take Amber's phone. "Let's try something else." I give the phone to Lester.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he says as he holds the phone in his hands.

"You'll take the picture," Amber says.

"I'll be by your side, then Amber and then Reed." I look at Reed. "So you'll stop ruining the photos."

"LET'S DO THIS!" Amber screams enthusiastically.

We settled in for the picture one more time, I would say it's a success if Lester wasn't so bad at taking them. In conclusion, we have like 10 blurred photos courtesy of Lester, 15 good photos but with Reed covering Lester's face with his hand, we need to try something better.

"I know what we'll do." Amber takes Reed by the arm to move him to the front. "Reed takes the pictures," she gives him the phone.

"All right now we have to get the perfect picture." I clap twice and stand next to Amber.

Finally after almost 20 photos that Reed took to make sure he didn't look bad in any of them, we have among those twenty like 3 where he moved the phone so that Lester didn't appear, but the other 17 look good, we can say that 'taking the perfect picture on our trip': mission accomplished.

We sit under a tree while Reed and Amber take pictures of each other, Lester is lying on the grass with his eyes closed, while I'm drawing, haven't you thought I didn't bring any material to draw, right? One of the things I like most to draw are clouds and trees, the way they both go together, I can feel the air running in front of me while the tree drops some of its leaves on my drawing, can there be anything more magical than that?

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

"We need some photos together for the album I plan to make." Andi guides us to a nice place, actually perfect for the photo.

"Well, let me get my phone out." Buffy takes her hands to her sweatshirt pocket taking out her phone.

I stand between the two of them, smiling.

A person passes in front of us and looks at us for a moment as we make several faces, we don't just smile in the photos, we need more options. The person says something and then continues walking.

"What did he say?" Andi follows the path the person takes with her eyes.

"I think he said he hates pictures," I say as I look at Andi.

"He said 'Everyone seems to want to take pictures here' and left," Buffy says as she looks at the pictures on her phone.

"Maybe we're not the only tourists here." Andi looks back at us. " What if we look for a place to eat everything we bought?" She looks at everything she compulsively bought.

We start walking in search of a good place to eat what Andi bought, it only remains for me to say that she really buys a lot when she is nervous, a lot.

Buffy leads us to some trees, Andi takes a seat on the grass, while I make sure there are no potential bugs that can bite me and give me a hard time.

Buffy prefers to lie on the grass as Andi tells us the thousands of ways she can recreate this view with too many items she loves when she creates something artistic.

 

* * *

 

  
**TJ's POV**

After spending some time in that place we discovered, it's my turn to drive back, now the atmosphere is more relaxed, not to mention that I didn't even have the slightest opportunity to check my phone, it's been so many hours since I spoke to 'bylerspotter', what if he thinks I don't want to talk to him? I don't want him to think that, because I really want to talk to him.

Oh, TJ Kippen.

"Grimaces again," mentions Amber as she looks at me with a smile.

"Sorry, I don't notice when I do that."

"Something must be bothering you," she keeps looking at me, this time without the smile. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I keep looking straight ahead. "I'm completely fine."

Sure TJ, all you want is for Amber not to drive because you want to get home alive.

I don't want to look like a bad friend, but Amber is definitely the worst driver, Reed still can't pass the driving test and Lester prefers not to get involved when it comes to cars, not to mention he got the license long before I did.

Amber did pass the test, but the first time I let her touch my car she almost sent us to the bottom of a lake, I guess because of nerves, that same day Lester told me never to let Amber drive my car again. I like to keep my promises, and this one more, I don't want a huge disaster.

Also because if something happens to us or if something happens to the car, not to mention that my mother would kill me, Reed would spend the next few days or weeks saying that because of us we couldn't make it to Marty's big party.

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

"The trip is quieter back," Andi mentions as he looks out the window.

"That's because you didn't had to throw up before." I look at my hands.

"You said you'd be quiet," Buffy tells us while she's still focused on the road. "I need concentration please." That means that if we talk she is able to leave us there and we would have to walk back to our homes.

Should I check my phone just to confirm that 'bramseyes' answered me?  
Maybe it's a bad idea, what if it's still not daytime where he lives or he just doesn't want to talk to me, or he's lost the phone, that can also be a good reason.

I could concentrate better on the incredible trip we had, the good stuff starts once I got rid of my vomit bag.

Actually, it was a great trip, once we got ready to eat, someone almost tripped on Buffy who was lying on the grass, I'm sure he was a friend of the cat guy, I know because I saw him in the distance with another guy who was in the same position as Buffy.

What's left of this adventure is to go back home so I can go to Marty's party, the girls think I can meet someone interesting at the party, but if the same people always go to the parties and nobody seems interesting to me, what should I expect?

 

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

Reed almost ran out of my car once I stopped in front of his house, the only thing I could understand from what he said before entering his house was 'party', I'm not really sure if anyone understood what he said, he was in such a hurry to get home, he was all the way asking me to stop because he had to take a picture in a nice place, or when there was still a little way to go and he kept saying he had to go to the bathroom, of course, Amber's response was a big no every time Reed let a sound come out of his mouth.

Lester kept most of the trip with his eyes closed pretending he was sleeping so Reed couldn't start bothering him, I must admit that that was a great and evil plan, he pretended to sleep while Amber and I stuck with everything Reed said.

Upon arriving at Lester's house, he simply told us he would see us at the party, I guess he meant I won't have to pick him up to go to the party, cool.

Finally Amber and I drive to her house, during the trip we were singing every song Amber chose, of course, it was just for fun and not because we didn't want to hear Reed complain. I must say that it was a very funny trip, we went from having panic to think that we would die to think that we would end up leaving the country only in a car, ok that last one was thought by Reed, he took us all by surprise, Lester could only see him with a look of disappointment while Amber and I watched him containing the laughter.

I stop the car in front of Amber's house, she sits in the car for another moment, takes her things from the back seat and before opening the door she smiles at me, and no, it wasn't a gentle smile, it was a warning smile as if she had said 'if you're late for me you're going to regret it', and of course I don't want to regret it.

I'm on my way home to finally get ready for the party and of course to finally check my phone and be able to send a message to 'bylerspotter', I just hope I have some sign of him.

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

"And finally we arrived at Andi's house," Buffy says once she stops the car.

"For God's sake, I've never been happier to get home." Andi lets out a sigh of relief, Buffy looks at her with Buffy's typical expression when we say something out of place, Andi smiles at her. "I mean, what a splendid trip we had, but wow how tired I am, I think I'll take a nap and then I'll see you at the party, what tiredness." She fakes a yawn.

"See you," says Buffy who keeps looking at her in the same way. "Bad liar." She smiles at her.

Andi gets out of the car, I say goodbye with my hand, she lets the words 'good luck' come out of her mouth, of course Buffy doesn't realize it because she is very concentrated telling me to put on my seat belt once I pass to the co-driver's seat, although if I analyze what she actually said, I wouldn't have any idea, I'm not very good at lip-reading.

Buffy is so quiet, she has so much concentration, I want to say something, but I know I would shut up right away.

"There, we've arrived at your house," she says relieved once she stops the car.

"Thank you so much, Buffy." I smile at her. "See you at the party." I get out of the car and head home calmly, I don't want Buffy to think that after the incident with the vomit and since we ended up in another place that was definitely not the one that had been planned, I'm afraid to get in the car with her or like Andi who was relieved to get home, even if that's true.

I go up to my room and take the clothes I chose very carefully yesterday and head to take a shower.

"All right Cyrus, it's time to get ready for another Marty party."

 

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

I look in the mirror a couple of times, I'm not sure what to do with my hair, I could wear it without too much gel or with too much gel or even without any gel, that's why I wanted to stay home listening to Amber's future wife.

I look at my phone clock.

"Hell, I have to go get Amber." I run down the stairs and take the car keys. "Well, I guess without gel I'm fine." I close the door behind me.

I start the car and drive to Amber's house, I'm on time, I think if I had decided to use gel I would still get there on time for her, I'm not so sure why Amber would want me to get there early for her, usually we're always late everywhere, or well to most parties.

"Hey." Amber gets in the car. "You look good, no gel, I like it." She looks at my slightly messy hair.

"Well to get there on time I had to sacrifice a couple of minutes." I smile at her.

"Haha, good joke Teej." She looks at her phone.

You might think I haven't checked my phone all day, but yes I have, 'bylerspotter' had sent me a message since morning, I never felt more guilty for not answering a message in my life.

What if he thinks I didn't want to talk to him when in fact it's the opposite?

<< _ **bylerspotter:** Hey! I just wanted to say hi, so hi, how's your morning going?_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** Heeeyyy everything is fine_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** I'm sorry to miss almost all day, I've been with friends_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** Don't worry, I've also been with friends_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** It's been a crazy day_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** I understand, it's also been a crazy day for me_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** Good luck at your party, by the way,_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** Good luck at your party too_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** Please tell me that I can contact you if I feel uncomfortable_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** Of course, it's not like I'm glad to go to my party_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** Great, maybe I'll talk to you later.>>_  
<< _ **bramseyes:** Yes, maybe._ >>

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

I meet Buffy and Andi at Marty's party, everyone is saying how good we look, well not everyone, but a lot of people, Andi is evidently satisfied, she got them to notice how good the Good Hair Crew looks.

"Well, isn't hair the only good thing about our crew huh?" Andi smiles at us.

"Did you really just said that?" Buffy questions her.

"I think it was a very good phrase, Andi, I'll write it down in my 'Great phrases said by Andi Mack' notebook."

"Cyrus, you're not helping." I'd really like to say that Buffy doesn't scare me sometimes, but right now, I'm really scared.

"Maybe you should look for Marty," Andi mentions while looking for our beloved Marty From The Party.

"Don't even think about it, Mack," Buffy warns her.

"Um, I think I'll go find Walker, he should be here by now." I can say I've seen people fleeing fast, but this time Andi exceeded my expectations.

"Speaking of people who should be here." Buffy pauses. "Where's Jonah?"

Jonah is talking to Walker, I can see how they are both laughing about whatever Jonah has said, they are a considerable distance from where Buffy and I are.

I can't find Andi with the first glance, surely she's looking for Walker in the kitchen. I can see that in front of me, and Buffy, of course, is the cat boy and his friends, it's curious how we've met without even actually meeting.

"Looking at something interesting?" Buffy tries to follow my gaze, although when I heard her voice I tried to divert it, my attempt was in vain. "One of them, you can talk to them, I mean, they do look like idiots but maybe that's your type." A smile appears on her face.

"I don't know if it's a compliment or not." I can feel how I involuntarily do my characteristic confused expression.

"Just wait here, I'll do you a favor." She leaves her drink in my hand.

The next thing I notice is Buffy walking towards the cat boy and his friends with a kind smile on her face, whatever her plan is really working, they don't look uncomfortable with her presence, I think something good could come out of there, although she has a date with Marty tomorrow, wait... she said 'I'll do you a favor'... yeah I'm not liking this as much as I did ten seconds ago.

Andi approaches me, I'm sure she'll tell me she didn't find Walker anywhere. Her gaze deviates where Buffy is.

"Did I miss something? Why is Buffy talking to the cat boy?" You can hear the confusion in her voice.

"She's looking me for a boyfriend" I continue watching the scene that now Andi also appreciates with me.

"What? That's supposed to be my job!" she exclaims dramatically, but still joking.

Buffy says goodbye to the boys and starts walking in our direction smiling, Andi looks at her as she crosses her arms, she is in disapproval mode.

"What?" looks at Andi.

"I'm supposed to find Cyrus a boyfriend!"

"I can do that too" she grabs her drink from my hands.

"Hey! I think Cyrus is fine, you don't need to find anyone" I interrupt.

"Yeah sure," they both say together.

 

* * *

 

**TJ's POV**

The girl who had Simon in her house one night, came up from nowhere a few minutes ago, I don't understand why she would talk to us, she was very nice, she told us her name, although I already knew it, now Reed is telling Lester and me that I should have told Buffy that I am gay in case she had the wrong idea, but Lester interrupts him saying that he noticed that she was looking at her friend, Cyrus I think it was his name.

Amber walks in with two drinks in her hand.

"She's cute, why were you talking to a cute girl without me?!" she gives me the drink.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because she talked to me first."

While Reed and Amber discuss something I don't fully understand, I decide to pick up my phone and check if 'bylerspotter' has sent me a message.

<< _ **bylerspotter:** Having fun?_ >>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** I feel like I'm going to die at this party, a friend just embarrassed me to the way it looks from here_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** It's not really that much fun here_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** I'm sorry about your friend_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** So we're both not having such a good time.>>_  
<< _ **bramseyes:** I guess not._ >>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** We should talk all the time if it's okay with you_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** I could give you a preview of the next chapter, I have something planned_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** There's no way to say no to that ;)_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** :)**_>>

I look away from my phone to look for the guys, to my surprise they're all dancing, I guess I'll start walking to find a place where they won't see my huge smile when I'll be talking to 'bylerspotter', yes that's what I'll do.

"Hey Kippen!" sounds like a familiar voice to me, it has to be... Walker!

"Brodsky! I didn't know you were coming," A very silly way of greeting us takes hold of our hands as if our I of ten years ago were back at school after a long holiday.

"Last-minute decision," he lifts his shoulders.

"Hello, Jonah" I look at Jonah Beck, Buffy's friend who of course I have known since childhood.

"Hello TJ" Jonah glances at Walker and me in a confused way.

"I was talking to Jonah about how much I love this song and the funny story, remember?" he raises an eyebrow.

"How could I forget." Yes, as you might guess _I have already forgotten._

 

* * *

 

**Cyrus' POV**

"Could you get off your phone?" Andi has been looking at me for a while, and I've barely noticed her.

"I'm sorry," I look at my phone again.

<< _ **bramseyes:** I think it's the best part_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** I fully support what you are planning to write_>>

"Cyrus?!" This time it's Buffy's voice.

"Yes?" I answer as I write on my phone.

<< _ **bylerspotter:** I think you're very supportive bramseyes :)_>>  
<< _ **bylerspotter:** Telling you my ideas could become something habitual_>>

"Oh, there's Walker!" Andi pushes me. "With... Jonah?" Andi Mack expression confused mode.

"Let's go with them," I say as I give her a gentle tap on the shoulder.

We approach Walker and Jonah, they're talking to Marty and the cat boy.

"He's TJ Kippen, you're welcome" Buffy whispers in my ear.

"Hey, the Good Hair Crew!" Marty yells at the moment he sees us. "Great outfits." He smiles at us. "Driscoll I like your style."

"Thank you," she replies. "I wish I could say the same for you."

We laugh at Buffy's comment.

Marty just smiles at her, Andi starts talking to Walker while Jonah interferes occasionally, I can't have a conversation with TJ, because yes, we are both on our phones.

<< _ **bramseyes:** That would be great ;)_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** :)**_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** Uhm sorry to send so much the ";)" I don't notice what I'm typing_>>  
<< _ **bramseyes:** Not because I don't want to talk to you, I'm stuck in a conversation with friends, help_>>  
<< _ **bylerpotter:** You could use a time out haha ;)_>>

Oh my God, Cyrus, _why did you sent that?_


End file.
